The Dragon Master
by Aurelius
Summary: There's something very special about Severus Snape. Set in Snape's school years AU (sort of) FINISHED!
1. author's note

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've heard it all before... I do not own any of these characters... they belong to J.K Rowling, but dammit I really wish Severus belonged to me and I'm sure many people would love for him to be theirs as well. If you want to sue me, by all means go ahead. I don't have a single penny anyway as I am currently living off my mom. hey I'm only 14, you don't expect me to live on my own!  
  
Summary: Basically Severus' school years at hogwarts, how he became a spy and why Sirius tried to kill him. He is very powerful and this is a series. That's all I can really say. Enjoy!  
  
Note that some of the facts in my story may not be accurate to the facts in the books and Severus may not seem to act like Severus at times!  
  
  
Chapters  
  
1. The Introduction - first year at hogwarts  
  
2. The Initiation - Summer holiday  
  
3. Troubles and Love - Year 2  
  
4. Transformations - Summer holiday # 2  
  
5. The Unspoken Truce - Final Year  
  
6. Graduation Party - Epilogue  
  
Alright, this is going to be a romance fic, but I promise I'll put as much action in there as I can. This is a Lily/Severus fic and those who are a fan of Lucius Malfoy, will not like the thrid chapter. There is some suggested rape in there.  
  
For those who think the chapters are too long and wish it easier to find a specific spot in the story, I will break it down for you in a different version that will come in the future. Enjoy! 


	2. The Introduction

//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts ::_:: = Sorting Hat  
  
~~....~~  
  
The doors to the great hall swung open as Professor Magonagall entered with the first years and a fifth year. Many of them were nervous, while others seemed bored. One student seemed to stand out from the others. He was skinny, pale, had a crooked nose, and greasy hair, but that wasn't why he stood out from the others. This student had a large book in his arms, which he was currently reading.  
  
He silently followed the rest of the first years, aware of the numerous pairs of eyes that were on him. When they stopped, he finally looked up from his book and caught the headmaster's gaze. He gave a slight bow and the headmaster nodded. He then resumed his reading. While he was reading, he was still aware of everything that went on around him and who was sorted where.  
  
When his name was finally called, he closed his book and took a seat on the chair. The sorting hat was placed on his head moments later. He stared straight at the Griffindor table emerald eyes met obsidian eyes. He stared at owner of those eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to the hat. ::Severus Snape. Hmm. You're a very smart student. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Ooo, you are very loyal to those you love. That might place you into Hufflepuff. No, you would be perfect for Griffindor. Yes, I think Griffindor would be the perfect choice:: Severus closed his eyes. //Place me into Slytherin. //::Are you sure? Griffindor would be perfect. No, I think Griffindor is the right house for you. :: //I don't care what you think. Place me into Slytherin. Unless, you want a student's death on your conscience and I don't think you do. My father wants me in Slytherin and I will be placed there. NOW! //:: All right:: "SLYTHERIN" Severus opened his eyes and breath a sigh of relief. He looked at those emerald eyes one last time before going over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Severus quietly took his seat at the end of the table, coincidentally right next to Malfoy. He opened his book to the page he was previously on, and continued reading, ignoring the voices around him. Suddenly, he heard a voice that did not come from the hall. He looked up from his book and saw a forest in front of him. A unicorn stood in the middle and looked straight in his eyes. //Come to us, young master. You belong in the forest. Come to the-// "Forbidden Forest is not for students hence it is forbidden. As you may have noticed, we have a new fifth year. His name is Severus Snape and I want you all to give him a warm welcome." Severus suddenly returned to the room and turned to the headmaster, having heard his name as well as, being curious about the forest. The headmaster laid down the other rules and started the feast. Food suddenly appeared on the table, but Severus continued to look at the headmaster. Finally, he shrunk his book, placed it in his robes and started to eat.  
  
After the feast the first years, as usual, were led to the Slytherin common room. The room was spacious and richly decorated with different shades of green and silver. The room had a fireplace with a rich mahogany table in front of it. Around the table were a love seat and two comfy chairs.  
  
Above the fireplace was a large painting. It held a large dragon with green scales and bright red eyes. At the end of the tail was a large claw- like blade. It opened and snapped closed menacingly while swishing through the air dangerously. Its body was covered with silver spikes as well as its head. It's neck held several spikes around it that made it look like a collar. The dragon seemed to fix its gaze on Severus and bowed his head to him. Severus nodded and the dragon sat still watching the students in the room.  
  
Severus turned to Lucius who was trying to catch Severus' attention. He led him to the dorm. The dorm, like the common room, was furnished in green and silver materials. The beds were arranged in a semicircle around a rather large Persian carpet. Snakes and serpent dragons were wrapped around the bedposts. The bedding was a deep forest green and metallic silver made in the finest silk.  
  
The carpet portrayed a large serpent that with its tongue flicking out. Its scales were black in colour and in the background you could faintly see a figure hidden beneath a black cloak with their hood drawn around the face. Before he could further examine it, Lucius spoke to him in a low icy voice, while his other schoolmates surrounded him.  
  
"You follow me and no one else. I am the leader of the fifth years. Do. Not. Cross. Me. You will wake up when I wake you up and you will sleep when I tell you to sleep. I must approve all your decisions first. Disobey me and suffer the consequences. Am I understood?" Severus gazed right into Lucius' eyes, before turning swiftly and walking over to his trunk.  
  
"Fine. Crucio!" Severus fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain. Everyone in the room smiled at the obvious pain the new boy felt. Lucius lifted the curse and crouched to where Severus was curled up on the floor.  
  
"Any questions?" Severus shook his head and Lucius smiled before heading to his own trunk. Following his example, the others moved to their trunks as well. Severus slowly got up and walked over to the bed, pretending to be under the after effects from the curse. The fact was that the whole scene was an act although no one knew this.  
  
Lucius smirked when he saw Severus shaking as he grabbed his pyjamas and went to change into them. Everyone got ready for bed, spent a few hours telling each other of the different types of curses they had learnt over the summer and finally went to bed.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Severus lay awake in his bed thinking about the forest. He was not used to sleeping in a comfy bed and missed the coarse earth of the forest. Severus was not like any other kid. He grew up in a village that was surrounded by think dense forestation. He used to play and sleep in the forest, surrounded by his many forest friends.  
  
When his mother was murdered, Severus was forced to live with his father. His father lived in a house, but thankfully near a forest. It wasn't like the one he grew up near, but it was a forest none the less. At night he would sneak to the forest to sleep and in the morning before his father awoke, he crawled back into bed. He never had to sleep for very long, for his father woke him up to begin his training.  
  
With a sigh, Severus got out of bed and wrapped himself in his mother's shadow cloak. It allowed him to blend into the shadows. Only those with a trained eye would be able to spot him. He took his wand and spoke a spell that created the illusion of him being still asleep in bed, it would only last until day break but Severus knew he'd be back by then.  
  
Severus crept out of the common room and headed outside. He walked by a small house and went to the first tree. He removed his hood and embraced the tree, instantly feeling like as if he was home. He was so lost in this feeling that he never heard a person come up behind him.  
  
"Yer students are suppose t'be in yer dorms asleep. What is a young master such as yerself doing out 'ere in 'is ungodly hour of t'night?" A deep voice spoke behind Severus. Severus froze and turned around. The sight shocked him at first and then he visibly relaxed when he saw it was the half giant.  
  
"Sorry, I suppose you could say I got a little home sick. I'm not used to sleeping around people, much or less sleep in a bed. I hope I didn't wake you." Hagrid softened when Severus said he was home sick and invited him to his house for some tea. Severus gratefully accepted the offer and followed the half giant into the house.  
  
"You're a half giant aren't you?" Hagrid was taken back by the whispered question, but answered truthfully with pride, tinged with a little fear. Severus smiled at the half giant.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you are not ashamed of what you are. Some people believe they are monsters and are afraid to admit it, afraid that it'll be true if they admit it. Those that do, are met with nothing but hostility and contempt." Hagrid nodded his agreement in sadness, but listened tentatively when Severus told him of his past.  
  
"I'm from a secret village that's in the heart of a particular forest. I'm not sure if you've heard of it or not. Because it was in the middle of the forest, I grew up around the trees. I slept on the ground, surrounded by the creatures of the forest. I've gained most of my knowledge from the village. Like you I am only half-human as well. I'm half vampire. I gained the strength, speed, and magical abilities of the vampire, but none of its weaknesses.  
  
"My mother was hunted and killed by the ministry for a murder she never committed. Another vampire had bitten a little girl and my mother helped her. The ministry arrived and they saw her with her teeth in the little girl's neck. You see my mother had to check how far the girl was turned and they misinterpreted the act. I had a constant telepathic link with her and I felt her death that night. I also felt her pain as she was slain.  
  
"I was then forced to stay with my father. He's been training me to be the top student in Hogwarts. My father wanted me to be placed in Slytherin. I don't know why, but I was. I miss how it used to be." Severus revealed to Hagrid, but he left out the part about his twin sister.  
  
No one knew that Severus had a twin sister. The only ones that did know, were the villagers and his mother. Even his father didn't know about his sister. Like his mother, Severus shared a telepathic link with his sister. Everyday he constantly reassured her that he was indeed still alive. He often wrote to her as well. Instead of using an owl, he used his most trusted friend, Raven.  
  
Hagrid revealed his past as well and soon it was almost 3 in the morning. Severus had classes in a few hours so, Hagrid sent him back to the dorms for the remaining hours.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Severus woke up as the Crutciatus Curse hit him. This time he felt the spell, as he hadn't enough time to deflect it. The spell didn't hurt him as much, but he still pretended to scream in pain. He took a look around his surroundings and realised Lucius and him were the only two in the room. He dropped the act and let the spell flow through him, drawing the power from the spell as well. He got up and looked Lucius in the eye. Lucius stumbled back in confusion as he realised he had not lifted the spell.  
  
"How?" Lucius questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Severus seemed unfazed by this and ignored him. He started to get ready when he was suddenly slammed against the wall, Lucius' wand pointed at his throat. Severus calmly looked down and pushed Lucius away with amazing strength. Lucius looked dumbfounded as Severus continued to get ready. He finally snapped out of it and sent a curse at Severus. Severus held up his hand and easily deflected the attack, promptly leaving for class.  
  
Lucius watched him leave through narrow eyes. He thought of ways in which Severus would suffer for his disobedience. *You'll pay for this Severus Snape*  
  
Severus created a cold exterior for himself. Either snapping sarcastic comments at others or ignoring them completely. By the end of the day, no one tried to initiate a conversation with him let alone try to be his friend. At meals, he sat away from the others and ate quietly while reading his book. The teachers were used to his behaviour by the end of the day, but the headmaster watched him intently.  
  
Severus felt the headmaster's eyes on him during the meal and met his gaze, but after awhile he continued to eat his meal. When he was finished he stood turned to the headmaster and caught his gaze one last time before leaving the hall.  
  
Soon it was bedtime again and Severus found himself drawn to the forest. This time he ventured into it, looking for the unicorn that he had seen prior to this day. He ventured deep into the forest until he finally found what he had been looking for. A gorgeous unmarred white unicorn trotted up to him and bowed her head.  
  
//Young master Severus. My name is Moonlight and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. The creatures of this forest have sensed your arrival. Many wish to meet you, especially two in particular. // As the unicorn spoke this telepathically, two creatures appeared from the shadows. One was a Centaur and the other was a hydra. The hydra had black scales and two heads. The crown on their heads were silver, eyes blood red. It looked a little bit like the dragon in the picture. Both the creatures bowed and spoke to him.  
  
"My name is Firenze and I have heard about you from the centaurs that lived in the forest in which you grew up in. They have told me about the lessons you took from them about reading the stars. If you wish I could continue to teach it to you." Severus nodded and turned to the two-headed hydra. It spoke in unison and in parseltongue, but Severus understood it perfectly.  
  
~ Our name isss Octave. We are the leadersss of our pack. You have our allegiance young dragon massster. We will protect you during the nightsss asss you sssleep on foressst ground. No creature would dare attack you, but there are thossse whom are consssumed with bloodlusssst. We alssso wish to help you feel more at home. I underssstand that you usssed to sssleep with the dragonsss at timesss. Perhapsss, I could be a poor sssubstitute for now ~ Severus smiled and hugged the creature.  
  
~ Nonsense. You will be as great as the dragons themselves. I wish to know all three of you, but I'm afraid I am quite tired at the moment ~ Severus stated yawning. The three creatures nodded and Severus curled around the hydra. Severus was soon sandwiched between Moonlight and Octave, as Firenze moved in front of Severus and soon the four were fast asleep.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Morning came and yet Severus slept on. Soon it was night and still Severus slept on. The teachers had begun to search for him, now that they found out that no one had seen him since the day before. Teachers were sent all over the school and grounds, while Dumbledore took Hagrid to check the forbidden forest.  
  
Firenze met the headmaster during his search and told him to be silent as he led him to the young master. Dumbledore relaxed slightly when he saw Severus, but grew alarmed at the hydra that slept beside him. Firenze pulled the headmaster aside and explained why Severus was asleep in the forest.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding and looked in the direction of the sleeping boy, but caught the gaze of the hydra instead. The hydra studied the headmaster before returning back to sleep. The unicorn chose this moment to appear and eyed the headmaster warily before returning to Severus' side.  
  
Dumbledore watched in surprise at the sleeping figures. Firenze assured Dumbledore that he would send Severus straight to his office once he had awoken. Dumbledore nodded and went to find Hagrid. When he found Hagrid, he only told him that he knew where Severus was and that he was safe. He told the other teachers the same thing as well and silenced them when they started to question his answer.  
  
Soon the teachers accepted it and left with Dumbledore to alert the student population. The students began to speculate on the whereabouts of Severus Snape and what had become of him. As soon as the feast was over, speculations and rumours were flying all over the place. Some ridiculous and others very close to the truth.  
  
It was sometime during the night that Severus awoke and Firenze told him of his promise to Dumbledore. Severus nodded and traipsed dreadfully to the headmaster's office. He was sure the headmaster was asleep, but knocked softly on the door anyway. The door opened and revealed a very tired looking headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry headmaster I did not mean to wake you, but I was sent here by Firenze. I was told you wanted to speak to me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and reassured the boy that he hadn't woken him up. He gestured for Severus to sit down and when he did, Dumbledore began to question him.  
  
"Mr Snape, I would like to know why you chose the forest as a sleeping area. Your centaur friend has explained it to me but I would like to hear it from you."  
  
"Headmaster, I must ask that the information I reveal tonight may not be repeated to anyone else. I feel that I can trust you and I hope my instincts are correct in this matter." The headmaster was taken back by this question, but gave Severus his promise.  
  
"I am The Dragon Master and I'm sure you know what a dragon master is." The headmaster gasped and regarded the boy in front of him.  
  
"I understand, but I simply can not allow you to go unpunished. There are rules in the school and it must be followed. You will have detention with Hagrid. There are a few things he has to do in the forest and he could most likely use your help. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin as well. The school will be alerted that you went into the forest and got lost. Is there anything else I may have over looked?" Severus shook his head and when he was excused, he made his way back to his dorms.  
  
The headmaster sighed and inserted his thoughts into the pensive, charming it so no one would be able to access this particular incident.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Once again Severus found himself waking up to Crutciatus Curse and once again he screamed as he took in his surroundings. This time, Lucius and Severus were not the only ones in the room. The rest of his dorm mates were there as well and they were enjoying the sight of Severus going through pain. Finally the spell was lifted and Severus drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"You lost 50 points from Slytherin you imbecile. Unless you want to wake up to the Crutciatus Curse every morning, I suggest you not lose us anymore points. Understood?" Severus nodded and everyone left for breakfast.  
  
Severus entered the great hall as though nothing had happened. In his hand he held his book and he started reading as soon as he had his food in front of him. During his meal, a black owl swooped down and landed on his arm. The owl bowed to him and handed him a letter. After Severus took the letter and nodded at the owl, the owl was off.  
  
Everyone in the hall was staring at him from his little exchange with the owl. The only one, who seemed unfazed by this, was Dumbledore. Opening the letter, Severus smiled as he saw it was from his sister. He pocketed the letter, gathered his book and went to the dorms to read it. As soon as he sat down on the bed, he opened the letter once more and began to read its contents.  
  
Skyfire,  
  
How is Hogwarts? I have heard it's the best school in England. Lita and Sid are doing fine, although it's not me they want. Centauru has missed teaching you about the stars and I am no replacement for your absence. Raven often visits, as she is sick of the owl disguise you have placed on her. If you wish, you may use midnight and I will look after Raven. Terra misses the night rides the two of you used to have. On a happier note, I have decided to become a medi-witch like mother. Terra and Darkstorm have fallen for each other, as we knew they would. Terra is expecting her first foal in a few months. I wish you could be here to witness the birth. Sid and Lita are on their 2nd batch of eggs. Ruby's gone off to mate with another pack and so has Cerulean. I think that's all the news for now. Can't wait for your reply.  
  
Steel Feathers  
  
Severus smiled when he heard all his friends were doing well. Lita and Sid were Norwegian Ridgebacks which whom Severus used to sleep with. Centauru was his Centaur instructor. Terra and Darkstorm were black unicorns and Midnight was the black owl that had delivered the letter. Skyfire and Steel Feathers were nicknames Severus and Salena were given as children.  
  
Severus folded up the letter neatly and stored it in his trunk. While he was placing it in his trunk, he noticed he forgot his mother's cloak in the forest. Deciding that he would get it tonight, he closed his trunk and went off to class. Lucius chose that moment to step out from beneath his invisibility cloak. He quietly went over to Severus' trunk and tried to open it. There were charms on it so no one may open it except for Severus. After trying to disarm it, but failing, Lucius decided to give it up and went off to his class as well.  
  
Divinations were interesting, for the teacher was completely wrong about how to read the stars. He should know, after all a centaur himself trained him. All the other classes were uneventful and plain boring as Severus already knew most of this knowledge.  
  
Potions proved to be the most interesting class of all. First of all, potions had always held Severus' attention. Second of all, the class was joined with Griffindor and that promised that the class would be quite interesting, as the houses were rivals. Last, but not least, he was partnered up with a emerald-eyed girl by the name of Lily Evans. She was the same girl that had caught his gaze at the sorting ceremony.  
  
She blushed as she sat in the seat beside him. She developed a slight crush on him the moment she saw him and being paired up with him, was the cause of her blush. They soon started their first potion and Lily couldn't help, but become mesmerised by the way those elegant pale hands moved to cut the ingredients. She shook herself out of her thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Severus felt the gaze of the girl beside him and found it a bit hard to concentrate on his work. He had to keep reminded himself not to pulverise the ingredient. He could smell the sweet fragrance of jasmine that came from the pretty girl by his side. It was intoxicating!  
  
After what seemed like forever, the potion was finally complete and the pair noticed that they were the first two to finish their potion. The teacher praised the pair and they sat down, counting the seconds till the class was over. The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours and Severus was the first one out the door.  
  
His thoughts kept focusing on why the girl was effecting him like that. Somehow he ended up in his dorm and started doing his homework. He was done just in time for dinner. Once again he brought his book and was reading it. He felt someone watching him and turned just in time to catch a certain pair of emerald eyes looking at him before they turned away, cheeks red of the girl to whom those eyes belonged.  
  
He brushed it away and continued to eat. When he was done he retired to his bed, but he was far from sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about Lily! Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. He had given up all hope of sleeping when he remembered he still had to retrieve his mother's cloak from the forest.  
  
He quietly got up and saw that everyone was already in bed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the others come in to go to sleep. * Damn! I'm falling for the Evans girl. Never mind this. I must go to the forest. The walk will do me some good.* Severus reassured himself and headed towards the forest.  
  
As he crossed the field to go to the forest, the headmaster was watching Severus through an orb in his office. He watched as Severus sought out his friends and he saw Moonlight with a cloak around her horn. Severus took the cloak and wrapped it around himself before explaining to the others that he wasn't allowed to sleep here anymore. The others argued with him that they would wake him up when it was time for him to go back to the dorms. After a while, Severus finally gave in to them and curled up with them to sleep. The headmaster stopped watching and sighed, heading to bed himself.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Severus woke up to a raven's call. He smiled when he recognised the raven and nodded at it. He then got up and went to his dorm. Unknown to Severus, Lucius was awake at the time and watched him sneak back into bed. Lucius went back to sleep and decided to wait till night to follow Severus, determined to find out where he was going.  
  
The day passed similar to the day before and soon it was nightfall again. Instead of going back to his dorm after dinner, he decided to take a walk before curfew. He walked to the lake and took a seat there. After a few minutes, a mermaid surfaced. She eyed him warily, but swam closer. Severus smiled and introduced himself. The mermaid smiled as well and did the same.  
  
"I am Ariana. The forest has spoke of you and those words have made their way to the waters of Hogwarts. What brings you here young master?" the mermaid questioned silently.  
  
"I have yet to speak to the creatures of the water. I only meant to make myself known. I also find myself in need of someone to talk to. I have many friends in the forest, but it is nice to speak to others as well. Do you not agree?" Ariana shook her head and soon the two were engaged in a deep conversation. Suddenly, the mermaid vanished below the water and Severus turned to the voice that spoke from behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare your friend away. I just wanted to see if you wanted company, but I see you already have some. I'm just going to leave now." Lily started to walk away when Severus' voice cried out to her.  
  
"Wait. It's all right. Thanks for the offer of company. Shouldn't you be inside? It's getting pretty close to curfew."  
  
"I could ask the same about you." Lily retorted and Severus sighed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could and even if you did, I would not be able to answer." Confusion flashed across Lily's eyes at Severus' statement. She waited for an explanation, but was soon interrupted by Hagrid's deep voice calling out.  
  
"Wat're yer kids doin' out 'ere? It's gettin' close ter curfew. Now go on, before yer caught by 'nother teacher." Hagrid ushered them into the castle and returned to his house. Lily went in the direction of the Griffindor room. Severus headed back to the dorms and waited for everyone to fall asleep, before heading to the forest.  
  
Lucius followed Severus silently. He nearly screamed when he saw the hydra, but remembered that he was invisible. He prayed that the creature would not be able to catch his scent. Unfortunately, the hydra stared in his direction and started hissing. Lucius watched as Severus turned around to look in his direction before whispering something to the hydra. The hydra stepped back from Severus while one head looked to the left and the other looked to the right. A centaur and unicorn appeared. They gazed in his direction as well before turning to Severus. He heard Severus sigh before turning around.  
  
"Lucius you may reveal yourself now. We all can smell your scent, even those whom you have not yet seen." At this statement, Lucius started looking around him. Different pairs of eyes greeted him from the shadows. When he turned to look in the direction of where Severus was, he came face to face with Severus. Startled, he took a step back and tripped on a branch of a tree that was not there. His invisibility cloak fell from around him and he looked up at Severus with fear.  
  
"Lucius it's all right. The creatures will not harm you, but I'm afraid you cannot stay, nor can you remember this event ever occurred. It's all just a dream. " Severus voice faded away and soon darkness enveloped him.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Severus watched Lucius carefully as he woke up. There was no evidence of Lucius remembering what occurred last night. The day went by quite quickly and Severus decided to go by the lake again to see the mermaid, but Lily had beaten him to it.  
  
Severus had a clear view of her and it was obvious that she hadn't noticed him yet. Her auburn hair blew back as the wind swept past her. Her jasmine scent made it's way to him with the breeze. Moonlight fell upon her, as it was a full moon. The moment was perfect and Severus conjured up a sketchbook. He quickly sketched her as accurately as he could. It was almost curfew by the time he was done and as he went to bed, his thoughts were of Lily.  
  
Severus spent the following days on completing a true painting of Lily. He painted the portrait in the forest and charmed it so no one could go near it or see it. It took him almost a week to finish it, but when it was done Severus made a duplicate copy. Whispering a quick dry spell, he shrunk the paintings to the size of A4 paper, then conjured up some wrapping paper and wrapped it. Satisfied with his work, he placed it in his bottomless trunk and went to sleep.  
  
The next day went by uneventful and Severus hoped he could catch Lily alone. As he had hoped, there she was by the lake. Severus slowly approached Lily and greeted her. Lily was startled, but stood up to greet him. Severus reached into a hidden pocket in his robes and pulled out the painting. It was shrunk to fit into his pocket and so he unshrunk it. Hesitantly, he gave it to Lily. Lily saw his nervous attitude and grew even more curious about the gift.  
  
"I couldn't resist." was all Severus whispered as she tore the wrapping gently. Lily gasped at the painting of herself. Like the other wizard paintings, this painting moved. Her hair was whipping in the wind while the lake glittered from the moonlight. Tears sprung into her eyes and Lily sprung her arms around Severus, hugging him tightly.  
  
"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Lily released Severus and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Do you always come down to the lake?" Severus asked her politely.  
  
"Yes. It helps me think when I have a million thoughts in my head and when my emotions are pulling me in a million directions. The smell of the lake calms me and the breeze that's almost always here, seems to take my troubles with it as it flows past. Before we moved to where I'm living now, I used to live near the ocean and I always used to go there to think. I guess this place reminded me of the ocean. I suppose you think that's dumb." Severus studied her for a moment before replying truthfully.  
  
"Actually I don't. I can understand why you would come here. It's absolutely dazzling! I go to the forbidden forest when I need to think. Instead of the ocean I grew up surrounded by trees. I always found the forest my home and all the creatures that live in it my brothers and sisters. I'll let you in on a secret. I still go to the forest sometimes to sleep." Lily gasped. "The creatures might hurt you!"  
  
"They won't and they never will." Lily stared at him sceptically and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Severus smirked and replied, "I'm afraid I'd have to kill you if I told you, but as a sign of good faith I will tell you. Two words: Dragon Master. Look it up if you don't know what it means." Severus started walking away. Lily stared after him confused by his words. She decided that she would heed his advice and look it up the following day.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Lily spent a few hours in the library looking for a book that would tell her what a dragon master is. So far she had been unsuccessful. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. A large black leather bound book sat on one of the tables. It looked extremely worn out and old. Actually, it looked a lot like Severus' book. Lily looked around the library and saw that no one was there except for her. She quickly took the book and ran to her dorms.  
  
When she sat on the bed, she opened the front cover. The first page was an introduction to the book.  
  
One bloodline to protect them, one bloodline to rule over all, they are the Dragon Masters. Dragon Masters protects dragons and ensures that no harm befalls them. They are the most respected and most powerful creatures on this Earth. Like all creatures they too have an enemy. Dragon Slayers hunt the dragon master; it is the only way they can die. Dragon Masters and Slayers are immortal and can only be killed by one another. Like any rules exceptions can be made. When a Dragon Master mates, they mate for life. To complete the bond, they must surrender their immortality, thus being vulnerable to any attack. They still wield their powers, but can be killed by a deadly attack. By law, Dragon Masters are forbidden to interfere with human affairs. They may co-exist with their own species, but can not reveal themselves to the public. They may not help them in their troubles and they may not fight in their wars. All dragon masters are expected to follow this law.  
  
  
  
Current Dragon Master: Severus Simone Snape  
  
Previous families: Talon, Lazarus, O'Hara, and Williams  
  
Lily closed the book after reading Severus' name as the current dragon master. After taking a deep breath, she opened the book and turned to the next page. It was written in a strange language. Realising that she was probably not meant to read it, she closed it and laid it on her bed. She quietly brought it with her to the lake, where she hoped Severus would be. True to her mind, there he was talking to the mermaid. Sensing her arrival, the mermaid disappeared and Severus turned around. He raised his eyebrow when he saw her carrying his book.  
  
"If you weren't allowed to tell anyone, why tell me?" Severus stood straight and looked right into her eyes.  
  
"It might have something to do with me wanting a friend." Lily blinked astonished by the confession.  
  
"Okay. Okay I'll be your friend, but you tell me about yourself first." That earned her another raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought I did."  
  
"All you told me was what you are. I don't know about your family, if you have other friends, what you like, what you dislike etc." Lily handed the book back to Severus and sat down near the edge of the water. Once she had made herself comfortable, she looked up at him expectantly. Following her example, Severus took a seat beside her and looked at Lily.  
  
"I don't know much about you either and I'm in more of a position to get into trouble than you. A lot could happen if I'm discovered, but I will tell you about myself.  
  
"First of all, I am half vampire, but I don't go around sucking peoples blood nor do I need to. I received it from my mother's side of the family. My mother was a noble woman and a great warrior. I learnt most of my hand to hand combat from her. She also taught me my morals. She had naturally white hair that looked like the moonlight. I guess that's why I like the moon a lot. The ministry killed her a year ago. She was caught with her teeth in a little girl's neck. She was just trying to help her. I felt her death." Severus whispered the last part and Lily hugged him.  
  
For once, Severus allowed himself to grieve over his mother's death. Hot tears ran down his pale face as all his emotions that he had suppressed resurfaced. *What am I doing? Why does this girl effect me like this? Why am I revealing all this to her? Why did I tell her that I am the dragon master? So many questions and all with one answer: I trust her! * Severus' eyes widened and he withdrew from Lily. He stared at her through teary eyes as he finally figured it out. *I trust her because I'm falling for her. *  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I just realised something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't done this before, open up to anyone. This is new territory for me." Severus admitted quietly. Lily just smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Well, I'll help you through it. After all, what are friends for?" Severus looked at the hand, gave a smile of his own and shook her hand.  
  
"You milady, have a deal."  
  
~~....~~  
  
Over the rest of the school year, Lily and Severus grew closer. At first all the houses started teasing them about their relationship and how it must be something more than friendship, but after a while they grew bored of it. While the other houses were bored of their relationship, Griffindor and Slytherin were very disgusted with it. It was common knowledge that James Potter liked Lily Evans although they didn't know if she reciprocated his feelings. Remus excepted the friendship. In fact, he thought it was wonderful that the two of them were pushing aside the house rivalry. He wished he had the Slytherin's friendship, but knew that his friends wouldn't approve. The truth was that he felt a deep respect for Severus Snape.  
  
Sirius, being James' best friend, decided to take in upon himself to make Snape' life a living hell. Of course, Snape feigned ignorance and never fought back. The whole school thought he was a wimp, but that changed when Sirius made a comment that truly insulted the Slytherin. Black had accused him of raping Lily and saying that shame was what forced Lily to stay with the slimy git.  
  
Black knew he had pushed to far when he saw anger flash in those piercing obsidian eyes. Prior to this moment, no emotions had ever been betrayed in those eyes. They were carefully concealed, even to Lily. Severus raised his wand and in a deadly icy whisper, he whispered the words of a curse, unknown to all.  
  
Black's skin suddenly felt as though it was on fire. Actually, it felt as though he was burning from the inside out. The pain was enormous and Sirius collapsed to the floor. This curse felt almost like the Crutciatus Curse. James and Remus moved to help him, but were thrown back by an invisible force. Lily boldly stepped up and touched the arm that was pointed at Black. Severus looked into Lily's eyes before releasing the spell and walking away.  
  
Everyone stood silent and watched Severus leave with fear evident in their eyes. Remus and James helped Sirius of the floor, but Sirius felt fine. There were no after effects to the curse. He felt as though nothing had happened when the curse was lifted. He told this information to his friends and they all looked at him in confusion.  
  
Lily was still looking in the direction that Severus had left in. She was shaken out of her thoughts when James touched her shoulder asking if she was all right. Lily frowned at the absurdity of the question; after all she was not the one who had been under the curse. Nodding anyway, she started going to her next class. Soon everyone followed her example and left as well.  
  
The Marauders searched the entire library; restricted section and all, but came up with nothing that could indicate what curse Severus had used against Sirius. Soon they gave up and went to the hall to eat. Everyone in the hall saw that Severus was not amongst the Slytherins nor was he in any of the other classes and once again began to speculate where he could have gone. Lily was the only one that was concerned and as she looked at the Slytherin table, she caught the gaze of Lucius.  
  
He seemed to star intently at Lily and Lily grew uncomfortable under the intense gaze. She broke it and mumbled an excuse before leaving the hall. She searched the whole castle for any signs of Severus, but found none. She then made her way to the lake, the only place she hadn't checked, where she hoped to find Severus. Her hopes were dashed when she saw no signs of anyone being there at all. She sat down near the water's edge and began thinking of where else he could have been.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the soft sounds of a violin being played. She moved towards the source of this sound. As she grew closer, the sound became louder and clearer. It was a slow haunting tune and Lily found herself weeping to the sounds of it. It was coming from the forbidden forest. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched, and ventured into the forest, following the haunting melody. The sight of the source that was making the sound brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
  
Severus had his eyes closed and poured his soul into the melody. His sorrow and anguish wove with the phantom melody. He was hunched over and the stain on his cheek was evidence that he had been crying. A sob escaped from Lily and the music suddenly stopped. Severus froze and after a moment, he opened his eyes.  
  
His bloodshot eyes that usually concealed so much emotions showed the deep sorrow and anguish that had gone into his music. He gazed deep into Lily's eyes and it felt as though he was reading her soul. He suddenly broke eye contact and rose shakily to his feet, leaving the violin on the ground. Severus started to turn around, but was embraced by Lily before he could move. He held her as she cried, her tears soaking his black robes.  
  
Unknown to them, the forest had also cried as he played his music. They kept away from him, respecting his privacy, except for a raven. It was perched high in the trees watching the pair through glistening eyes. It watched as the girl lifted her head from his chest having no more tears to shed. Severus wiped her cheek and stepped away from her. She looked at him in confusion, but he turned his head in shame.  
  
"You should not have made friends with the likes of me. It is unwise and unsafe to do so. As you can see, I couldn't control myself today. I do not even know the extent of my abilities. You are not safe around me and neither are the others. Black will undoubtedly have alerted the headmaster of what I had done and I will most likely be expelled. There is only 2 more days of school left. I would like to be left alone tonight."  
  
"I cherish our friendship and I will owl you. Whether you reply or not is your choice. No one understands me better than you do, not even myself. I will hope for your return next year." Lily then kissed Severus on the cheek and left.  
  
~~....~~  
  
Severus was silent for the next 2 days and everyone avoided him like the plague. Because of James' request, Sirius decided not to tell the headmaster or any of the teachers of the incident between Severus and himself. Everyone else had avoided the subject at all costs. Lucius watched Severus closely having heard of what had happened. He had not been able to witness it himself, but had squeezed the information out of one of the other kids.  
  
Soon the school year was over and Severus left as everyone else did. He was shocked to hear that Sirius had not told the headmaster and he thanked him for it, as well as apologised for his actions. Sirius was shocked by the apology and the thanks but shrugged it off telling him that it was for James.  
  
The moment Severus got home, he wrote a letter to his sister explaining everything that had happened in detail. He had not written to his sister since the beginning of the school year. For once in a long time, he was looking forward to something. Severus Snape could not wait till he was able to see those bright emerald eyes again.  
  
TBC. 


	3. The Initiation

//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts ::_:: = Sorting Hat  
  
~~++++++++++~~  
  
A man waited at the train station for his son. He had a hooked nose and was clad in black. His back was straight as he stood, arms crossed over chest. He had long greasy obsidian hair and hazel eyes that bore no emotions. His eyes narrowed as he watched his son hug a green-eyed girl.  
  
*There's no telling what that girl might have put in his head. He must be presentable for my lord. I'll have to watch him and maybe retrain him as well.*  
  
Salius Snape sneered at his son before grabbing him and apparating to Snape Manor. He shoved his boy through the front door and yelled at him to unpack. Salius clutched his arm as his son went up the stairs. He bellowed for a house elf and gave him explicit instructions that Severus was not to leave the house under any circumstances. Having done that, he apparated to his master's side.  
  
He kneeled before him and kissed his robes.  
  
"Salius, you are becoming more useless to me by the second. If I find you completely useless, you will find yourself dead. What do you have to say for yourself?" A low dangerous voice questioned that sent a shiver to everyone present.  
  
"M... Master. I have a gift to present to you, but I must make sure it will be of use to you first. It was almost ready, but I fear it has been tampered with. I ask that you give me a month. I assure you it will be ready by then." The dark lord seemed to ponder this request, but after a moment he agreed.  
  
"A month, no more! Now be gone with you!" The dark master bellowed and Salius scrambled away.  
  
  
  
A blood red stone on the mantle glowed alerting Severus that his father had left the house. Severus' room was quite small, but suited him just fine. A small desk, that held several parchments or paper and a quill, stood in one corner of the room while a dressing cabinet was in the other. In- between the cabinet and the desk were a fireplace. It had a mantle and on that mantle stood pictures of his mother as well as a few different coloured stones. Across the fireplace was a mahogany bed frame that held a twin-size bed covered in deep forest bedding.  
  
Severus took one look at the stone and began writing a letter to his sister. He wrote of the events that occurred at school and his growing affections for Lily. When the red stone stopped glowing, he ended his letter with an apology and a quick promise that he would soon write again. He quickly sealed the letter and chucked it out of the window, which was right next to his bed, just before his bedroom door opened. Salius Snape entered the room unaware of the raven that had just caught the abandoned letter.  
  
"Something you wanted father?" Severus inquired in a polite tone.  
  
"We shall begin your training again. I want to make sure you haven't forgotten the unforgivable curses and are still able to use it." Saying no more, Salius exited the room expecting Severus to follow.  
  
"Like anyone could forget the unforgivable curses." Severus muttered under his breath, following his father out the door.  
  
~~++++++++++~~  
  
The days went by and each morning Severus would get up, train, have lunch, train, have dinner, read his letters from his sister and Lily, reply to them, and finally go to sleep. The month was coming to an end and Salius became a nervous wreck. He muttered to himself and Severus started to worry about his mental health. On the last night, Salius grabbed his son and apparated to a forest.  
  
The forest was dense and extremely dark. It had a dangerous aura that would make anyone turn around and run away, but here Severus felt at home. No matter what the forest felt like, Severus would always feel at home. His father started pulling him in an unknown direction and Severus just followed obediently. They walked in silence and Severus took that time to listen to the forest. There were hardly any creatures dwelling in these woods, which was highly unusual. Severus took a deep breath and was immediately worried. The forest held a stench of death in the air.  
  
Severus was no ordinary human being. He was a dragon master and a half- vampire. He was closely in tune with the Earth and possessed heightened senses. He could smell any scent that had lingered there for hours, hear any whisper from a mile away, see a speck of dirt falling from a tall tree, and feel the soft vibrations all around him. His taste was more acute, which made it all the more delicious or sometimes revolting.  
  
Severus was so in tuned with the forest that he didn't know they stopped until he slammed into his father. Salius Snape scowled at him before turning to one of the guards at the door. Two guards were placed in front of the gates of a large mansion. Inside the gates stood two more guards that guarded the door to the mansion. All the guards wore black robes and all of them had their hoods drawn. Salius muttered something to the guard and the guard led them inside. As soon as they were inside, another person came and started leading them somewhere, while the guard returned to his post.  
  
The house was richly furnished and was bathed in an eerie glow. They were led through a corridor that led down to some sort of basement. Upon arrival, Severus saw that it wasn't a basement, but more of a dungeon. To the left and right was a wall that held several chains and torches attached to it. Straight ahead he could see that a meeting of some sort was being held. There was a circle of people surrounding someone or something Severus could not see. Their guide announced their arrival and the circle of people parted to give Severus a clear view of a person that sat on a throne.  
  
"Ah, Salius I see you have returned. Who is this you brought with you? Severus!? Is that really you?" At this point the figure in the chair had stood up and started making his way towards Severus. The person had black hair, was taller and older than he was. He was also very handsome. Severus' eyes widened and stared at the figure before him.  
  
"Tom? Tom Riddle? No one knew what happened to you! What is this? Where are we? What is going on?" Severus demanded, but Tom only laughed and embraced him. Severus was shocked, but returned the hug from the man he considered a brother.  
  
"Always the one to question. I had to get away for some time. As for why you are here, I have no clue and I can't tell you where we are."  
  
"Why not? Father what's going on?" Tom's eyes widened and shifted to Salius.  
  
"Severus is your son?" Salius nodded feebly.  
  
"He is and I was going to offer him to you."  
  
"Offer me to him? What the HELL IS GOING ON?" Severus bellowed. With a glare to Salius, Tom led Severus away from the dungeons and out of the house. He then explained his idea to Severus and his goal that he was trying to achieve.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want the wizarding world to co-exist with the muggles. In order to do that you want to bring down the ministry. On top of that, to show them that you are serious, you plan on killing some people, innocent people. ARE YOU INSANE!?" Tom frowned and explained his reasons.  
  
"We are wizards. We are far more superior to muggles, yet we are hiding from them. They should be the ones hiding themselves in fear for the things that we could do to them. Until the ministry yields to me, I will continue to expose us to the muggles. We will eliminate anyone who stands in the way. The mudbloods and squibs should be destroyed. They do not belong in the world. You can either be muggles or wizards. There should not be an in-between." Tom eyes blazed with passion as he made his arguments.  
  
"I agree with some of your points. We should find a way to co-exist with muggles that would allow us to be ourselves rather than pretend to be a muggle, but I don't support your reason for living with the muggles. No body should live in fear. As for the mudbloods, they have earned their rights with us. They have magic and they learn to develop it. If the muggle-borns were not here, we purebloods would not strive to be the best. It's because of them that we strive to prove that purebloods are stronger than they are and in turn we produce even more powerful wizards. The squibs... I have no quarrel with them." This time Tom's eyes blazed with anger at Severus' lack of support for his cause. He was about to say something when Severus continued.  
  
"None the less, I am your best friend and will support you. I'll make sure you don't become a monster, but I want you to promise me that you will heed my advice from time to time and only kill when you need to, not for pleasure or amusement." Tom's face broke into a smile and he hugged his friend.  
  
"I knew I could count on you. You shall be my personal advisor. Come, let us tell the others you will be joining us." As Tom went back into the house, Severus eyes filled with guilt. *I only support you so I can keep an eye on you. If things get bad and I am forced to stop you, I will. * Severus looked to the stars for support and as predicted, he found none. With a sigh, he followed Tom into the house.  
  
Later that night, Severus was branded with a mark. Tom insisted that it was a means by which he would be able to call on him whenever he needed his assistance. Severus grudgingly allowed it and chanted to himself that it was for a greater good. That night he wrote to his sister about what occurred, but not to Lily. Some things are better left unsaid. or at least for now.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Love and Troubles

//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts  
  
~~__________~~  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with news about the summer and gossip about whom got together with whom. A green-eyed girl by the name of Lily Evans, chewed on her nails anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain person. She didn't have to wait long, for the person she was waiting for chose that moment to walk through the doors.  
  
Severus Snape entered the hall, obsidian eyes scanning the crowd for any signs of Lily. Someone or something jumped on his back interrupting his search. Instinctively, he swung the person to face him and was about to punch a hole in their skull, when he saw that it was Lily! Before he could say anything, he was involved in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! I searched the whole train for you, but I couldn't find you. I missed you over the summer." Severus relaxed and melded into the hug.  
  
"I missed you too Lily. I came by another means of transportation. I can show you later if you want? She's still in the forest." Severus suggested mysteriously.  
  
"She?" Before Severus could reply, Dumbledore asked for their attention and told them to take a seat. For Lily, the sorting ceremony seemed to drag on forever when all she wanted to do was be near Severus. As soon as the feast was done, Lily rushed out of the hall to go to their special meeting place.  
  
Severus was calmly conversing with a mermaid, but turned his attention to Lily when the mermaid went under water. Severus held her hand in his and silently led her into the forest. The couple was oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched silently from the shadows.  
  
Lucius grinned and started plotting against Severus. *I'll teach you both a lesson. *  
  
  
  
"Severus, what-" Lily trailed off, eyes widening as she gazed at the creature before her. She should have been shaking in fear from the stories she had heard about such a creature, but strangely she felt safe. The creature had a powerful aura that made her want to stay near it forever.  
  
The creature had a black slender body that held not a single hair. She had a long neck that held a flaming red mane that looked like fire when the wind swept past. On her rear end she had a long flowing flame red tail as well. On her hooves were bright red feathers that flickered like a flame when the wind flowed past, similar to that of her mane. On her forehead stood a bright white horn that glistened in the light but stayed hidden in the shadows. She had blood red eyes that would normally instil fear in one's soul. She was a dark unicorn.  
  
"Oh my god Severus, she's beautiful! Can I touch her?" Lily asked stretching her hand to touch the beautiful creature. The dark unicorn rode forward, a deep rumbling sound emitting from its throat. Not waiting for an answer, Lily ran her hands along the mare's neck.  
  
"Lily, I'd like you to meet Terra. Terra, this is one of my close friends, Lily." Severus introduced politely.  
  
"Hello there." Lily whispered still awed by the creature. The creature seemed to study her for a moment before looking at Severus. Severus merely nodded at an unspoken question.  
  
"C'mon Lily, you'll be able to see her tomorrow am I right?" Severus looked to the black unicorn for the answer to his question. The mare nodded and Severus started to drag Lily away.  
  
"I didn't know you were friends with such a creature!" Lily exclaimed and Severus only smiled as she rambled on about how remarkable Terra was. Severus walked Lily to the portrait of the Fat Lady and kissed her hand, whispering good night before heading of to his own dorm.  
  
"He likes you. What a gentleman he is. It's a shame he's in Slytherin." The Fat Lady commented, but Lily was too busy looking in the direction in which Severus left to notice what the Fat Lady said. Without another word, Lily went to her dorm and got ready for bed.  
  
. ~~__________~~  
  
Lily and Severus grew closer with each passing day. or at least as close as they could be without crossing the line into something more than friendship. As their relationship grew, so did the threat of Riddle. In the middle of the school year, a newspaper landed in front of Severus while he was eating dinner. Severus frowned and looked up. Midnight was flying waiting for his arm to be offered as a perch. When Severus did offer his arm, the black owl landed and hooted his greeting. Severus never subscribed to the Daily Post and was surprised when it had landed in front of him.  
  
FAMILIES OF THREE AURORS BRUTALLY MURDERED!  
  
Three of our most powerful aurors came home from a mission last night to find their families brutally murdered. William Herald came home to find his wife staring lifeless on their bed that was covered in her own blood. Thomas Fitzarl came home to discover that his wife had been violated, whipped, stabbed countless of times and staring lifelessly at nothing as Mr. Herald's wife had. Charles NewGimmey's two daughters and wife were found in similar conditions to these two men. Rumours speak of the killing curse being used on all three families, but there had been no confirmation as to whether these rumours are indeed true.  
  
Severus stared blankly at the article before him. All three aurors were the ones that had slain his mother. He silently rose from his seat and walked out of the great hall, owl still on his arm.  
  
Lily watched Severus leave with an expression of sadness on his normally stoic face. Lily quickly finished her dinner and started heading for the lake. Severus was currently staring at his reflection in the water while whispering to his owl.  
  
"Severus, are you all right? I saw your expression when you left the hall. Did you know one of the aurors?" Severus looked at her momentarily startled, but sighed and sat at the water's edge, as the owl took it's leave.  
  
"You could say I know all three men for they were the ones that killed my mother. Strangely I feel sympathy for them, but at the same time I feel almost happy with what they are going through. Does that make me a monster?" not waiting for an answer he continued, "I've spent all my life, from the time my mother was killed till now, hating them. Now that they lost someone, they know how I felt and still feel, but at the same time no body should go through what they have gone through no matter what they did, yet I still feel somewhat satisfied." Severus whispered truthfully to her. He kept staring at the water in fear of Lily's reaction to his confession. He was more than surprised when he felt her arms around him, head resting on his back.  
  
"You're not a monster. You have every right to feel that way. As long as a part of you feels sympathy for them, then it's all right. I probably would feel as you feel if I was in your shoes. No body would blame you for feeling the way you do." Lily reassured him.  
  
"So tell me, how is that secret potion of yours coming along?" Lily questioned swiftly changing the subject. Severus smiled gratefully and replied in all honesty.  
  
"It's going as well as could be expected. I'm done the potion, but unfortunately it's highly poisonous. It'll take decades to find the right ingredient or combination of ingredients that will neutralise the poison and yet allow the potion to retain its power. I have already begun to search for the ingredient, but there is just too many to go through."" Severus sighed running through different possibilities of ingredients through his head. His thoughts were broken by Lily's question.  
  
"What does it do? I promise I won't tell anyone." Lily flashed an innocent smile that almost melted Severus' heart. almost. Severus found himself smiling along with her. * Good gods mate, she's got you wrapped around her finger, which looks really soft and smooth.. * Shaking off that particular thought, Severus answered her question.  
  
"It will allow werewolves to retain their human minds after the transformation at every full moon. I tried working on a cure for lycanthropy, but you have to take steps first and this is the first step to curing it. If someone can come up with a way to control the beast at the transformation, then maybe we'll be able to control the transformation itself. The werewolf would be able to become almost like an animagus. They would still retain heightened senses, much like how I am right now.  
  
"Finding a sure for lycanthropy would present the possibility of finding a cure for vampires, as they are almost alike. One is allergic to silver the other to wood. Both are turned by a bite and the moon effects them both to a certain extent. A vampire's urges increases at a full moon and a werewolf transforms into a wolf at a full moon. Both draw power from the moon, as most dark creatures do. Both mate for life and both are finding it increasingly hard to live amongst society." Lily smiled at the passion in which Severus showed when speaking of these matters. Severus saw her smile and sent a questioning gaze at her.  
  
"You really care! It nice to know that someone tries to help them. I know not many people who are willing to look for a cure. This is even more proof that you are not a monster."  
  
"Someone has to care, but tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you. I've spent too much time on developing a reputation in this school to have it dashed away by an accidental slip up. That incident with Black strengthened my reputation and I would like to keep it if you don't mind. Utter these words to no one." Severus sent a deadly serious look to Lily. Instead of feeling terrified at the threat, she smiled.  
  
"I'll take your secret to the grave. Now let's go tell someone!" Lily laughed jokingly and Severus found himself smiling along with her. The two of them talked somwmore until it was time to go to bed. They bed each other goodnight, and returned to their dorms.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
The following afternoon, a stunning chestnut owl dropped a letter in front of Severus. The owl was about to land on the arm that Severus had extended, but was fended off by a fierce looking raven. The two birds fought for a few seconds before the owl gave up and flew away. The raven landed on Severus' shoulder, looking mighty satisfied with it's self. The raven was the same raven that was perched in the trees when Severus was playing his violin. Severus shook his head and proceeded to open the letter.  
  
Severus,  
  
Make sure no one reads this but you. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble now would I, so I put a spell on this just as a precaution. What did you think of the deaths of the three aurors? A nice touch, not enough blood shed, what do you think? Now your mother can rest easy knowing that revenge has already been exacted for her death. This is only the first step to proving to those fools that I mean business and at the same time it saves you the trouble of doing it yourself. I know you wanted to do it yourself, but trust me this is for the best.  
  
Tom  
  
Severus crushed the letter and ran a hand through his hair. He was torn between wanting to congratulate him and wanting to turn him in. Severus shakily got up from the table and walked briskly out of the hall. The raven, whhich was perched on his shoulder, flew and disappeared into the enchanted ceiling. It squawked once and a floating perch materialised. The raven and the perch were hidden from the population below, but the raven could see everything that happened. It silently watched Lily and kept a wary eye on the blond haired boy with a malicious smile on his face, whom was currently watching the green-eyed girl.  
  
Lily had seen Severus leave the hall, but remained in her seat and finished her lunch. She then went to her classes and waited until potions to speak to Severus. When Severus didn't appear in potions (which was at the end of the day), Lily began to worry. She searched the whole castle for Severus, but when she didn't find him, she headed for the Quidditch game, hoping he would be there to watch the Slytherin vs. Griffindor game. On her way there, Lily saw almost the whole Griffindor team running towards her.  
  
"Lily, you have to play keeper. You were great the first year you played and Kinsly is refusing to play because of last time. Please!" Sirius pleaded, as did the rest of the team. Lily didn't want to let them down, so she agreed.  
  
The team entered the field and Lily was announced that she would be replacing Anthony Kinsly for the game. As usual the teams played dirty and the Slytherins sent bludger after bludger at her in hopes of knocking her out. So far they had been unsuccessful, but their aims kept getting better. The two teams were tied at 150, when Lily miscalculated and got slammed with a bludger. The force knocked her clear of her broom and she fell with tremendous speed.  
  
Severus, whom was at the Quidditch match looking for Lily, was surprised to see her on the field, playing keeper! He silently cheered for her even though she was playing for the opposite team. His heart had almost stopped when he saw her get hit by the bludger. Severus felt time slow down and he let his instincts guide him as his mind panicked over the falling girl.  
  
A powerful gust of wind swept past him and wrapped itself around the girl. The wind managed to slow her descent enough that she fell with no danger of being killed by the fall. Everyone stared at the scene with shock and the coincidental gust of wind just happened to flow past. The medi-witch quickly looked her over and brought Lily to the infirmary, followed by the whole Quidditch team.  
  
Severus sat down suddenly, breathing heavily. He knew it was he who had summoned the wind. Everyone had started to leave the stands; the Giffindors cursed the Slytherins; the Slytherins complained about being disqualified from the match. Severus still sat there and was surprised when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He jumped up, spun around to face his attacker with his wand drawn and ready to attack, but relaxed when he saw it was the headmaster. Severus replaced his wand in his sleeve and turned to the headmaster for an explanation of why he was there.  
  
"Am I to believe that Ms. Evans owes her life to you?" The headmaster questioned in a gentle tone. Severus stared at the headmaster for a moment before answering cautiously.  
  
"Perhaps. Why do you ask? Don't you know the answer to that question?" It was the headmaster's turn to gaze at Severus intently.  
  
"I do, but the question is, do you?" Severus wondered for a brief moment whether or not he should answer truthfully and if this was an attempt to get Severus expelled, after all he did pose a danger to those around him if he is unable to control his powers. After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head.  
  
"I'm guessing I did, but I was unaware I was able to control the wind. I didn't even think about it. In fact, my mind was in a state of panic. I knew I was able to control the Earth, but I was unaware that that included the elements as well. Am I to be expelled?" The headmaster seemed taken back for a moment.  
  
"Why would you ever think such a thing child? Your powers helped a fellow schoolmate, even if you weren't in control. I suggest, however, that you try testing your abilities. Find out if your theory of controlling the elements is true. If you wish, I could help you." Severus eyed the headmaster warily, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"All right I accept." Severus slowly extended his hand. The headmaster smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Then maybe next time you'll refrain yourself from cursing Black, although I probably would have almost done the same thing." When Severus stiffened and froze, the headmaster added, "You won't be punished as I am not suppose to know anything about it since no one mentioned it, but there is little I don't know of what goes on in this school, especially when it comes to magic. Just be careful in the future." Severus nodded and started for the infirmary to visit Lily.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
Severus was still pondering over his powers when he walked into the infirmary. There, he saw Lily sitting on one of the beds waiting for her release. She smiled broadly when she saw who had come to visit her. She got up and hugged him.  
  
"Severus are you all right? I saw you leave the great hall, yet again, and when you didn't show up for potions, I got worried. It must have been something really important for you to miss your most favourite subject."  
  
"You're worried about me when you just fell and could have died? I should be asking you whether you're all right or not and clearly you're not if you're asking about me!" Severus nearly shouted. Lily only smiled and brushed his concern off.  
  
"I'm all right aren't I? Besides I landed softly because of that wind. It's weird how it came by just when I happened to fall. There was no wind before that." Lily stared at Severus waiting for some sign that he was the one she had owed her thanks to. She sighed when Severus revealed nothing.  
  
"I just wish I knew who to thank."  
  
"Maybe it was just coincidence that the wind happened to blow past at that time."  
  
"I don't believe in something that major to be a coincidence." Lily growled and glared at Severus for suggesting it. Anything that Severus was about to say, was interrupted by the medi-witch releasing Lily from the infirmary. The duo started heading outside for a walk.  
  
"You shouldn't wait for me by the lake tonight. I've got certain things to do after dinner, which reminds me, I should probably go explain to the professors as to why I missed class today. I'll see you tomorrow or tonight at dinner." Severus took off towards the castle, leaving Lily with her many unanswered questions.  
  
Severus demonstrated to each of his professors that he knew the spells they had taught that day. He collected his extra homework for the skipped classes and agreed to the detention he would serve the following day. He also cringed at the points he had lost for Slytherin. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but unfortunately Malfoy cared and that usually meant pain for Severus, as he couldn't show his true powers in front of all his classmates. With a sigh, Severus started on his homework, finishing just in time for dinner.  
  
After dinner, Severus went straight to the headmaster's office still hesitant about being taught by the old man. Severus knew his powers weren't as strong as the headmaster's was because of his age. He also knew that the old man would be able to help him discover some of his new powers. Slowly, he knocked on the doors to the headmaster's office. The doors opened to reveal a smiling, twinkling blue-eyed headmaster. Silently, the headmaster led him out onto the courtyard.  
  
Albus cast an illusion charm, so no one would be able to see what they were doing, and cast a silencing charm as well. He then turned to the Severus and motioned for him to demonstrate what he did know about his powers.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and pictured the forest in his mind. He could see himself standing next to the headmaster. The headmaster had his back to the tree he was currently looking through. Severus smirked and used his powers to make one of the branches speed up its growth process. Silently, the branches extended and stalked towards the headmaster. The branches loosely wrapped it's self around the headmaster's feet and suddenly tightened. When the headmaster looked down at his feet, he found himself suspended in the air upside down.  
  
Severus opened his eyes and laughed at the sight before him. It was one thing to look at the headmaster hanging upside down through a tree, then actually witness it with one's own eyes. Severus then commanded the branch to lift the headmaster high above the ground and commanded it to release him. When the branch did, Severus quickly pictured the wind around him guiding the headmaster safely to the ground as it had done that afternoon with Lily. When the headmaster's feet were on the ground, Severus relinquished his hold on the wind and returned the tree's branch to its normal length.  
  
Severus laughed at the frightened look on Dumbledore's face. He sobered as the headmaster shot him a deadly glare. He couldn't help the smirk that broke through.  
  
"Sorry headmaster, but you did say you wanted to help me. I needed a test subject." Severus decided to test his theory about controlling the elements next. He pictured the microscopic water molecules that were currently evaporating into the air and imagined them condensing to form a cloud right above the headmaster's head. Albus Dumbledore began to worry about the intense gaze that Severus was sending his way. Unknown to him, a tiny cloud was slowly forming and turning grey above his head. When the cloud turned a dark grey, Severus saw the image of the headmaster's beard on fire in his mind. When Dumbledore's beard ignited, Severus commanded the cloud to release its water on the headmaster.  
  
The headmaster closed his eyes and waited for the water to douse the flame that was his beard. He slowly cracked his eyes open when the rain stopped, to see a satisfied and smirking Severus. The headmaster hesitantly turned his gaze towards the sky and saw that not a single cloud was in sight. He closed his eyes once more before opening them to send another deadly glare towards Severus.  
  
"I told you, I needed a test subject. Maybe this will teach you to be more specific about what help you offer in the future. What's that muggle saying? You learn something new everyday." Severus muttered a quick dry spell and a restore spell that he knew of to get Dumbledore the way he was before the experiment. When Severus saw that the headmaster looked like as though nothing happened, he started heading back to the castle, leaving a dumbfounded Headmaster alone in the courtyard.  
  
*This is the first time in years that I feel like a child being taught a lesson and by a teenager at that. What were the chances of that ever happening? * Albus shook his head and removed the spells that surrounded the area, heading back to his office.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
The following night after Severus had finished with all his detentions he rapped on the door of the headmaster's office again. When the doors opened, Severus smirked and greeted Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening headmaster, are you willing to 'help' me again." When the headmaster glared at Severus, his smirk never faltered.  
  
"No you may not. I will make suggestions of what your powers may be, but I don't wish to be your 'test subject' anymore." Severus sighed as his smirk vanished.  
  
"My apologies headmaster, it won't happen again and I really do appreciate your help."  
  
"In that case, call me Albus and if you don't mind, can I call you Severus?"  
  
"By all means Albus. By all means."  
  
The two of them returned to the spot they had been on the previous day and set up the exact same spells. Albus transfigured a piece of cloth he had brought with him, into a dummy. Both Albus and Severus stood a respectable distance away from it.  
  
"Now use the same concept that you used last night to create a cloud, but instead try to create a thundercloud if you can. Let's see if you can recreate the weather. When you are able to, we'll move to a larger scale, like the sky over Hogwarts for instance." Severus nodded and did as the headmaster told him to. A medium size cloud hovered above the dummy's head. Severus' eyes flashed white as lightning struck the dummy's head. The dummy's head was incinerated and the neck charcoal. Severus blinked and the cloud was gone.  
  
After that, he recreated every weather pattern he could think of and every natural disaster as well. He even recreated a mini tornado. By the time Severus was finished, the dummy was barely a dummy at all. Pieces of it lay frozen from a blizzard, while others were torn from the tornado and hurricane. Only noticed by Albus, both him and Severus were constantly protected by an energy field that the old wizard had not created. At the end of the exercise, Severus was close to panting, eyes threatening to fuse shut.  
  
"You should rest child. You've done a tremendous amount of work today. Perhaps we'll continue this the day after tomorrow to give you two days to recover your energy." Severus nodded weakly and began plotting his way back to the castle. He hadn't even taken two steps, when he collapsed on the ground. Albus gently picked him up and carried him back to the dorms. He had warned Severus to stop in the middle of the exercise, but Severus was stubborn and Albus was ignored.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
Severus awoke to the Crutciatus Curse yet again, but Severus was used to it. What he wasn't used to was the amount of pain he felt when the curse was cast. Normally it wouldn't have hurt him and all he had to do was pretend, but the scream that tore out of Severus' mouth was real. When the curse was released, Severus rose from his bed. He felt as though every nerve in his body was on fire. Severus fought to keep his breathing under control.  
  
"I thought you would have learned last year that you shouldn't lose any points for Slytherin. The more you lose the more painful it becomes. Consider this your last warning." Lucius smirked and left the dorms, followed by the rest of the sixth-years.  
  
Severus got up, but his body was immediately wracked with pain. Severus bit back a scream and commanded his body to heal. What he found surprised him. It seemed as though his magical reserves were almost used up! *I should have listened to Albus last night. That might explain the pain. Bloody Hell! * He got dressed and went to his next class.  
  
Severus fought hard to mask his pain as he went through the day. He glared at the headmaster's amused smile when he ate his meals and at anyone who might even suspect that he was in pain. Severus decided to go down to the lake and enjoy the cool breeze that always seemed to be there. He leaned against one of the trees that was near the lake and closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of the outdoors. Severus cracked one eye open when he smelt Albus' scent. He scowled at the old man and resumed his nap.  
  
"How are you feeling today Severus?" Severus growled at him and Albus chuckled.  
  
"Yes I should have listened to you. Are you done gloating?" This fuelled Albus' amusement even further. He knew he shouldn't provoke the young Slytherin, but it wasn't every day that Severus did something stupid.  
  
"I'll continue my gloating later, but for now I must take my leave. Ms. Evans is looking for you by the way." Severus opened his eyes in time to see the headmaster's all-knowing smile. Severus watched him through narrowed eyes, wondering what it could be that the old man knew or suspected.  
  
"Hey Severus. Was that Professor Dumbledore who just left?" Lily questioned before plopping herself next to him.  
  
"Yes it was. Bloody smug." the rest was lost in Severus' incoherent mumbling. Lily hid her smile of amusement, wondering what the headmaster could have said to place Severus in such a state. She decided to tempt fate and ask.  
  
"So, why was the headmaster here anyway?" More mumbling from Severus and when she told him to speak up, he spoke in a short clipped tone.  
  
"He was here to remind me of something and don't you dare ask me what it was!" Lily forced a bark of laughter back.  
  
"What did you do last night and the night before? Both days you weren't by the lake. I know you said you had something to do. so out with it. What were you doing?"  
  
"Ask me again in a week and I'll tell you." Lily frowned at the mysterious statement, but decided to let it go.  
  
"Okay if you don't want to tell me that, then tell me this. What happened at lunch time, two days ago?" Severus visibly froze.  
  
"What's with the questions?" Severus spoke in an icy tone that would make even a grown adult back off. Lily grew really worried for Severus had never used that tone with her before. She knew it must have been something important, so she decided to let it drop. Severus relaxed when Lily gave no reply. He could smell the worry and anger coming off the girl who sat beside him. He sighed and decided to reveal a little bit of the truth.  
  
"I received a letter from a friend. He did something stupid and thought I would be grateful, but I'm not. Just leave it at there. If I feel like it, I will tell you, but don't push me." Lily nodded and got up to go to her next class.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"In a bit." Lily watched Severus stare at the water deep in thought. Lily sighed and went of to class.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
The following night, Albus decided to test his own theory about the energy field that Severus had erected the previous training session.  
  
"Severus, were you aware of placing a barrier between us and the spells you used on the dummy?" Severus shook his head and looked at the headmaster in confusion.  
  
"How do you recreate the weather?"  
  
"I picture it in front of me. Why?" Severus watched Albus suspiciously.  
  
"Try doing that with water, fire, and if you can, energy into the shape of a ball." Severus shrugged and did as the old wizard suggested.  
  
Severus looked at his palm and an image of a fireball developed in his mind. A fireball appeared in his palm, but its core seemed to be made of several rings, spinning around one another continuously. Severus banished the image and fireball disappeared. This time he tried it with water and he got the same results. Energy was harder, but he focused an image of lightning in the form of a ball, in the palm of his hand. Slowly, tiny balls of light (the size of a pea) circled one another before joining together to create a larger ball the size of his palm. Soon there was a ball of pure silver energy in his palm. Slowly, strands of azure energy wove its way into the silver energy, creating an intricate formation. It was a magnificent sight to look at.  
  
"Good! Now picture that energy surrounding us in a formation of a barrier." Severus nodded and there was a flash of blue that seemed to circle them, but it only stayed for a second. Albus looked at Severus in confusion and was about to ask what happened, when Severus smiled. Severus stretched his hand out, but was only able to stretch half way before being stopped by something. That something had flashed azure when Severus' fingers connected with it, but disappeared after the contact was lost. Albus ran his hands over where the "wall" would be. The area, in which his hand had connected with, flashed azure as well. Albus smiled at Severus and Severus ended the spell.  
  
"So my theory was right. You are able to control energy as well." Severus stayed silent and reformed the energy ball in his hand, but the ball was the size of a golden snitch and dimmer than the previous. Severus brought his hand back as though he meant to throw it. He tugged on the energy trail, that he had created at the end of the ball, and flung the ball into the distance. Upon impact, there was a huge explosion and a crater was formed as the result of it. Severus and Albus gazed at the enormous crater in awe.  
  
"I shudder to think about what the result would be if your energy was the size of a quaffle." Both Severus and Albus pondered that one. Severus shook himself out of his reverie and used his powers to return the Earth to its original state. Albus was thankful for casting the illusion and silencing charm. He'd hate to think what the reaction would be if someone were to see what had happened here.  
  
"I never knew I had so much power. I'm scared to think what would happen if I were to lose control. Are you sure you shouldn't expel me from this school? It would be safer for the others." Severus whispered. Albus smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Even if you were angry, I'm sure you wouldn't demolish this school with your powers. Maybe you might do something that would seriously hurt the person, but you wouldn't allow it to hurt the innocent bystanders that happened to be walking past."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to demolish this school or use my energy ball inside the school even if I wanted to. Hogwarts won't allow it. It would probably absorb its power rather than allow it to destroy the school." Albus rubbed his beard.  
  
"Yes I see what you mean. This should reassure you that you wouldn't pose much of a threat, magically wise, to this school." Severus nodded and headed back to the castle, their lesson being done for the night.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
For the next following nights, Severus continuously practised his control over his powers and tested their destructive force. Eventually, he learned how to control his fireball so that it would to do a considerable amount of damage, but wouldn't incinerate the person and everything around them. He also learned how to control his energy so that it would create a magnetic field around the object that it was currently surrounding, enabling it to float.  
  
In addition to that, he learned to use some of his powers in combinations. For example, Severus would first bind the person with a tree branch or something to that effect, then set the person on fire, then douse them with the water, and finally send a bolt of energy through them. The binding would immobilise the person, the fire would charcoal the skin and when it was doused with water, the water would seep into the wounds, causing the victim a tremendous amount of pain. The water would conduct the electricity from the energy ball and electrocute the victim. It was a very well thought battle strategy, but it also drained a tremendous amount of energy from the caster.  
  
By the end of the week, Severus was ready to reveal a bit of his powers to Lily. Severus asked her to meet him by the lake on Friday night, after dinner. Severus was already there when Lily arrived. Severus cast an illusion and silencing charm around the lake. It appeared as though they were just having a regular conversation. Severus smirked mysteriously and closed his eyes. Lily was about to question his motives when the lake began to move.  
  
Water rose from the lake and started forming a shape. When it was done, it took the shape of an elegant gown. Severus produced a small leather pouch from his pocket. He opened the pouch and sprinkled some alabaster powder into his hand. He then created a magnetic field around it so it would float and form limbs attached to the gown. Severus then used his energy to create the woman's hair. He made sure that it was only silver without the azure that usually ran through it. Next, he created a fire shawl for the woman's shoulders and used the same fire to create her ruby lips. He added two obsidian pearls to make up the woman's iris.  
  
The figure was a tall, slender woman around her mid thirties. She had long moonlight hair that flowed past her alabaster shoulders. Her gown was made form the water and the fire shawl around her shoulders made her to be a goddess. Her obsidian eyes were dark and penetrating, much like how Severus' was.  
  
"Lily, I'd like you to meet my mother, Serenity Williams." Lily was speechless as she stared in awe at the figure before her.  
  
"She's gorgeous Severus! I would love to look like that. She looks like a goddess!" Lily exclaimed. Severus began to tire from keeping his spells going for so long. He ended his spell, powder dissolving, fire extinguished and black pearls sinking to the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Thank you Severus, for sharing her with me. You don't know how much that means to me." Lily kissed him gently and hesitantly on the lips. Before Severus could register what was happening, Lily was running towards the castle.  
  
Severus grinned and began talking with the mermaid in the lake, but was interrupted by a smooth silky voice.  
  
"You shouldn't get too close young Skyfire. You've already broken the law by revealing your identity to the girl; next thing we know you might be getting involved with mortal affairs. End it while you still have the chance." Severus turned around to face the speaker.  
  
The speaker was a tall, slender woman, much like Severus' mother. She had deep raven locks that fell about her face. Her neck bore a black opal held by a single silver chain. She had piercing raven eyes. She was wearing a tight black top that exposed her belly and shoulders. A thin mettalic black snake was coiled around a slender arm. She wore a loose long skirt that held slits on either side that ran all the way up to her thighs. The material was light and silky. The woman was barefooted with a black ankle bracelet on her right foot.  
  
"Hello Raven. I was wondering when you were going to use your human form again, but I will do as I please. The relationship won't progress very far, that you can be sure of. Riddle won't allow it. As for meddling in human affairs, I already have. I've joined Tom and I will most likely be involved in the battle that is sure to come. Take your wisdom elsewhere. If I am to be punished, then so be it."  
  
Raven examined Severus' eyes and found that he spoke from his heart. With a sigh she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"I worry about you little one. I do not wish to see you get hurt. I know these mortals make you happy, but be careful. They hate what they fear and don't understand. Be careful with whom you trust with your secret." Severus looked at the ground in submission.  
  
"I know you do Raven, but let me do my own things. Like these mortals say, 'we learn from our mistakes'." Raven smiled and transformed into the same raven that had been in the hall the afternoon Severus had received his letter.  
  
//Beware of the Malfoy boy. He has plans for both you and Lily. I will be watching him very closely and will report his plans to you. if I can. I may be needed else where as well. // Severus nodded his understanding and the Raven flew off.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
For the next couple of days, Lily avoided Severus. She skipped potions, making an excuse and serving detention after school. She ate her dinners in her dorm and avoided going out if she could. When she did this for the fourth night in a row, Severus decided he had had enough of her behaviour. He walked up to the Fat Lady, whispered the password and marched into the Griffindor common room. There was barely anyone there, considering everyone was in the great hall eating their dinner. He froze the ones that had stayed behind to do their homework. He rapped on the door that led to the girl's dorm. As expected, Lily was the one to open it. Severus quickly grabbed her arm before she could retreat and dragged her into the hall.  
  
"Severus let go!" Severus smirked and obeyed while Lily happened to be trying to tug her arm free. Caught unexpected, she fell on the ground. Lily glared at Severus before standing upright.  
  
"You are going to follow me!" Severus stated turning around to leave the common room.  
  
"Like hell I am! How did you get in here and what makes you think I want to go with you."  
  
"Every Slytherin knows the Griffindor's password; 'Know thy enemy.' You're going to come with me because this is childish. First you initiate the kiss, don't even wait for my reaction and then avoid me all together. What's the point of kissing me in the first place?" When Lily didn't reply, Severus sighed and continued. "I want to show you something. more like want you to meet someone. If you want, than follow me, but it's your choice. I'm really tired of this avoiding game. If you don't want anything to do with me anymore, just say so." Severus turned and left the common room. As soon as he left, the people that were frozen had their mobility back. They all stared at Lily in shock. Lily glared at them before following Severus.  
  
Lily could have sworn that Severus was grinning as she fell into step with him. She silently followed him into the forest. Lucius smirked, watching the couple and placed his plan into motion.  
  
"First we talk and then you can meet my friends. Agreed?" Lily nodded her head.  
  
"I'll start first. I like you Lily. a lot, but I also don't want to ruin our friendship. Once we cross that line, we might not be able to go back. I wouldn't mind crossing it, but are you willing to as well?" Severus held her hands in his and gazed into her emerald eyes. Lily thought before she spoke and chose her words carefully.  
  
"Ever since our eyes connected at the ceremony that day, I felt as though more than our eyes connected. I too value our friendship. When you showed me your mother, I couldn't help myself. I had to show you how I felt and well, later I was scared. I thought I had ruined our friendship." Lily admitted in a whisper, eyes cast down at the ground.  
  
Severus brought a gentle hand to lift her chin up so he could see her eyes. Obsidian gazed deep into emarald eyes, faces inching forward little by little. Finally, warm lucious lips met cold harsh ones. Lips lingered for a few moments before seperating. Eyes closed, breathing accelerated, lips met once more. The kiss was passionate yet all the more tender. As they came up for air, obsidian met emerald once more. An emotion flashed in those carefully guarded eyes. It was gone as quickly as it arrived, making Lily ponder if she had just imagined it.  
  
They were interupted by a snapping stick in the distance. Severus turned towards the sound and inhaled the air. He visibly relaxed when a friendly scent drifted towards him.  
  
"As I said before, first we talk and now you get to meet my friends. Don't be alarmed. They will not hurt you." Severus spoke clamly as a figure walked towards them. A gorgeous unmarred white unicorn calmly walked up to them. The unicorn was not alone. Following behind was it's two companions, a two-headed hydra with black scales, and a centaur.  
  
"Lily, I'd like you to meet Moonlight, Octave, and Firenze. I slept with them in the forest the first year and they protected me. They have been like my family ever since. I don't sleep in the forest anymore, but I do still come here for advice and star reading lessons from Firenze." The three creatures bowed in respect to her and Lily bowed back, as she felt she should.  
  
//It is an honour to finally meet you Lily Evans. Severus has said much about you. //  
  
"Yeah, try non-stop." All three creatures laughed while Severus turned beet- red. Lily turned to Severus with an amused smile on her face before turning her attention back to the hydra.  
  
"I didn't know that hydras could speak English and that unicorns were telepathic, although, we had suspected some telepathic communication, but don't worry I'll keep your secret safe."  
  
"We speak many languages. We speak English, Elfin, Vampirea, and Draconian. We, of course, speak parseltongue, as that is our native tongue. We do not speak all languages of the earth as dragons do, but we are their cousins and we know quite a bit. More than any humans or creatures." Lily nodded her amazement and the five of them spent the remaining of the night conversing.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
Severus walked Lily back to the griffindor common room. He kissed her once on the lips, once on her knuckles and bid her goodnight. Severus then trotted to the slytherin common room. Lily watched Severus leave and when he was out of her sight, she started going inside, but was grabbed from behind. She screamed, but it was muffled from the hand that covered her mouth. Lily looked desperately at the Fat Lady, but her captors had frozen the painting. Lily felt a curse hit her and everything faded to black.  
  
Severus was smiling thinking about Lily, but suddenly that smile faded. There was a distress within his mind that wasn't his. He tried locating it, but Severus still couldn't determine who it was. Severus ran the rest of the way to the common room. He grabbed his mother's cloak and wore it. He chose a dark corner where he was sure no one would see him. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep state of meditation. He traveled deep into his mind and searched for the distress signal in his mind. As soon as he connected with it, his eyes flew open automatically.  
  
He wasn't even in his body. That sent panic through his mind, but he forced himself to calm down. Everything looked different. The slytherin common room was filled with a heavy silver fog. The walls were covered in swirls of different shades of green and silver. Severus glanced at his body one last time before heading out of the common room. Severus found he couldn't touch anything and that his hands passed through the object he wanted to touch.  
  
*Maybe this is the astral projection ability that talon was talking about. I certainly hope it is. * Severus mused. Severus stepped into the hallway. The walls of the castle were purple. Severus was about to explore this when scream reminded him of the real reason he went into this astral form.  
  
Severus pinpointed the direction the scream had come from. Like flying on a broom, Severus laid the traget in front of him and soon he was flying to his destination. It was a secluded room and Severus saw the room covered in red. Lucius was hunched over someone, a girl from what little Severus could see, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of Lucius. Severus moved closer and saw that the girl was Lily! Severus' mind clouded with anger as he saw Lucius malicious smile.  
  
Severus instantly returned to his body and he rose to his feet almost mechanically. Severus felt as though he was connected with Hogwarts. He felt a presence in his mind and he knew exactly where every room and every person was at that moment. Severus ran towards the room with Lily in it. Severus saw exactly what was going on inside the room even though he was no where near it. Lucius had already ripped Lily's robes off and was about to tear her blouse when Severus burst into the room with a roar.  
  
Severus' eyes had gone completely white except for the ring of obsidian around his iris and the usual emptiness of the pupil. Severus' teeth had elongated and Severus' growl filled the room. All occupents in the room froze and turned to him. Severus leaped and head-butted Lucius into the wall. Crabbe and Goyle had their wands drawn trained on him. Severus saw Lucius smirk and Severus mirrored his smirk. Goyle and Crabbe were suddenly thrown against the wall and Severus stood where Crabbe and Goyle had previously been. Severus once more advanced on Lucius, but a whimper from Lily drew his attention away from Lucius.  
  
Severus' eyes started transforming to their original colour when he saw Lily. He gently picked her up and started to walk out of the door. Severus turned to face Lucius, eyes turing white again.  
  
"I'll be back to deal with you later. You will not leave this room until I return." Severus stated in an icy tone before leaving the room. Lucius tried to leave but found an energy barrier seperating lucius from the door.  
  
Severus carried Lily all the way to the griffindor common room. He unfroze the fat lady and whispered the password. Severus entered the room and placed Lily on the couch. It was fairly late in the night and so everyone was asleep. Lily was trembling so Severus placed her in a dreamless sleep. Severus silently walked to the boy's dorm and opened the door. He saw that the maruaders (as called they themselves), with the exception of Peter, were still awake. Sirius was about to shout out when Severus shut him up with a silencing spell. The trio's eyes widneded as Severus casted the spell without a wand. The thought hadn't even occurred to Severus as he wordlessly cast the spell. He grabbed James' hand and yanked him into the common room. Severus led him to where Lily was and James immediately went to her side.  
  
"Potter. Something almost happened to Lily tonight and I have placed her in a dreamless sleep. Look after her for me tonight. I have something I must take care of." Severus stated in a monotonous tone. After James' nod, Severus left the room.  
  
Severus started heading for the room Lucius was currently trapped in, but was stopped by a figure stepping in his path. It was Raven!  
  
"Severus, you shouldn't do this. Don't use your powers to teach the boy a lesson. That's not why they are there. Don't put yourself in a situation that will get you expelled." Severus stared at her for a moment before nodding.  
  
He entered the room silently and stalked up to Lucius, Lucius backing up with every step. Severus grabbed Lucius by the throat and held him against the wall, feet above the ground.  
  
"I'm going to say this only once. I have acted as your follower and someone less powerful than you when in truth I am far more powerful than you could ever dream to be. Tonight you have hurt someone very dear to me. That is something I do not take lightly to the heart. This will be your first and final warning. Harm Lily again and I will destroy you. I may not be able to do it physically, but I can guarantee you that I will destroy you socially and emotionally. You have been warned." Severus spoke in an icy tone, eyes turning white again. When Lucius was on the verge of dying from the complete lack of oxygen, Severus released him. Lucius crumpled to the ground struggling to draw a breath.  
  
Severus moved to the unconcious Crabbe and threw him to where Goyle was. He then woke them up and stared into their eyes. He used his vampire albility and clouded their memory. He then placed them into a deep sleep and elivated both boys. Severus walked out of the room with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Making sure no one else was awake; Severus dumped the boys into their respective beds, before retiring himself.  
  
~~__________~~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Severus noticed Lily was not at the table. Severus grew worried, but carefully disguised it. He approached James and questioned him.  
  
"She woke up and said she was fine, but I didn't believe her. I asked her if she was coming to breakfast and she said she was tired and was going to sleep. What happened last night Severus?" James questioned. Severus was about to reply when Sirius interrupted.  
  
"I bet he raped her. He might have not done it last year, but he sure did it now. I know the way people act when they've been raped. My sister died that way." Sirus accused, moving close to Severus. He backed up when he saw the muderous glint in Severus' eyes.  
  
"I didn't rape her, but you are partcially right. Someone almost raped her, but I found her before they could do anything." James shook his head in sadness.  
  
"Who?" Severus didn't reply. He only looked over to the Slytherin table and watched Lucius. James followed his gaze and his blood started to boil as he saw who it was. Severus turned his gaze to James and James nodded wordlessly. Severus nodded his head once and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
He sat across from Lucius rather than beside him like he usually did. Lucius looked up in surprise and found Severus staring at him. Severus smirked mentally as Lucius started squirming. He continued to watch Lucius intently as he ate his breakfast. Severus allowed his smirk to appear on his face as Lucius mumbled an excuse to get out of the great hall. Severus caught James' eye for a few seconds before turning his attention to what he was eating.  
  
After he finished his breakfast, Severus entered the griffindor common room. He was met with accusations and wands, but ignored them and continued to where Lily was most likely resting. There was a lot of shouting, but Severus ignored them once again. He saw Lily sobbing into her pillow and sat beside her on the bed. Lily looked up in surprise, then buried her face in her pillow once more. Severus gently lifted her face and kissed her.  
  
"You should not hide Lily. I know it was an awful experience for you, but don't let Lucius know he's won. Live like you've always done."  
  
"Hogwarts used to be my sanctuary, but right now I'm not feeling too safe." Severus looked at her in sadness.  
  
"Who do you think led me to you?" Lily stared at him in confusion and Severus told her what had happened the previous night. He also told her of his theory about it being an astral projection.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't, but the book I always carry, has something about it in it. The book is a diary of all the dragon masters before me. Their lives, thoughts and emotions get recorded into the book automatically. Talon, the first dragon master, had the ability to move out of his body. It's written that he felt like he was a ghost. That's how I felt like. Talon labeled it as astral projection and so that's what I think I did last night." Lily pondered this and was about to ask something when the door burst open with a bunch of griffindors entering the room, wands trained on Severus. Lily quickly got up and was about to shield Severus, when he shook his head. He got up and held a hand out to Lily.  
  
"I know of a spot near the lake that has better company than this place at the moment. Care to join me?" Lily smiled and accepted the offered hand. Once they got there, Lily revealed her feelings to Severus and Severus explained what he saw when in astral form. Severus suddenly remembered why he had gone to check up on Lily. He searched in his robes and produced a small box. Severus than handed it to Lily.  
  
Lily opened the box and gasped at the object placed in it. She lifted the necklace to examine it better. An emerald crytal was secured in a thin, but sturdy golden casing. The casing was attached to a small silver chain. Severus took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck.  
  
"If you are ever in trouble or just need someone to talk to, think of me and I'll be there, if not in person, then in your mind." Tears ran down Lily's face as she hugged Severus.  
  
"Thank you! It's gorgeous! I love it." Severus nodded and smiled relived that Lily had liked her present.  
  
For the remaining of the school months, Severus worked together with the marauders to form prank after prank to throw at Lucius. James did the transfiguration, Severus worked on the potions, Sirius smashed him in Quidditch and Remus did his best to make Lucius look like a fool in DADA. Even Lily pitched in and used her knowledge in charms to get back at Lucius, thus making Lucius miserable for the rest of the school year.  
  
When it neared the end of the year yet again, Lily revealed to her friends to whom she was dating. Naturally, the whole school found out, but Severus and Lily couldn't care less. In fact, there were bets placed on when they would get together and when they would break up once they had gotten together. At first Lily was crossed, but soon learned to ignore it. Once again, they parted their separate ways and Severus found he looked forward to next year more than he did the year before.  
  
TBC 


	5. Transformations

//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts  
  
~~**********~~  
  
Severus turned to Lily as they got off the train. Severus lifted Lily's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He leaned over to her ear and whispered something that made Lily smile. Severus kissed her on the lips before letting her go to her parents. A thin and tall bald headed middle- aged man watched Severus through narrowed eyes. Severus bowed slightly to him before turning to where his own father was. Salius scowled at him and this time Severus scowled back.  
  
Several questions were fired at Severus upon arrival at the manor. Severus ignored them and went to his room. Salius, not one to tolerate being ignored, slapped Severus across the face, the force knocking him to the ground. Severus glared up at his father, eyes turning white. He spoke in a low icy tone, a tone only used when he was extremely angry and dangerous.  
  
"I've no patience for this. Strike me again and I will immobilise you. I wish to unpack and write a letter before we are summoned before our dark lord. Now if you'll excuse me." Severus picked himself up off the floor and headed for his bedroom, leaving his dumbstruck father behind.  
  
Severus sighed as he locked his bedroom door with numerous charms. *One day he's going to push me too far! * He silently unpacked his school things and pulled out a parchment of paper to start writing his letter to his sister. Like the last summer, he wrote of the events that occurred in the school year and of his murderous feelings towards Lucius. As he finished his letter, agony fell upon him as his arm surged with pain. Severus sealed the letter quickly, blocking out the pain, and gave it to Raven whom was waiting by the window. Raven nodded once and took off into the sky.  
  
Severus grabbed his cloak and went downstairs to meet his father. Together they apparated to their master's side. Both bowed and kissed the hand of Voldemort, the name he started to call himself, before taking their rightful place in the circle.  
  
"We have a devote that wishes to join our cause. He has promised his loyalty and his life to us. Today we shall decide whether we'll benefit from his loyalties or suffer from it. Step forward Lucius." Severus immediately started growling and Lucius turned to face him. "You! What are you doing here mudblood lover?" Severus growled and attacked Lucius. Voldemort ordered two of the other death eaters to separate them. Severus continued to growl, but it was inaudible to human ears. "Explain!" Voldemort demanded. Lucius started first, as the death eaters released them.  
  
"Snape's in love with a mudblood by the name of Lily Evans!" "Is this true Severus?" Voldemort questioned. Before Severus could defend himself, Lucius continued. "I saw it with my own eyes. I was about to rape the bitch and he stopped me." Voldemort glared at Lucius for a second before turning to Severus for an explanation. "You are so simple minded Lucius! Anyone can rape another person, but what I was trying to do was something much more than that and you almost ruined it!" "Oh I'm sorry did I almost ruin your little 'friendship'?" Lucius taunted. Severus shook his head and moved to where his original place was in the circle. "It's pointless to explain such a sophisticated plan that your undersized brain couldn't possibly hope to comprehend." Voldemort watched Severus intrigued. "Explain your plan to me Severus." He ordered. Severus smiled at Voldemort before explaining his plan. He had prepared for the questions he might be asked regarding his relationship with Lily.  
  
"As I said before, anyone can rape someone. The victim usually is traumatised for a while, but will eventually heal. I'm trying to go for something more permanent. Lily believes I'm in love with her and she in love with me. She's already given me her heart and dare I say her soul as well. Eventually during the next year, she'll give me her body as well. Currently, she's a virgin and everyone remembers their first time in that orgasmic bliss. That's when I'll strike. I'll shag her and forget about her the next morning. It'll hurt her deeper than anything ever will. She'll never forget that night! Her life will be ruined!" Voldemort smiled and nodded his approval.  
  
"I like your style and I understand that Lucius almost ruined it, but his knowledge in the dark arts will be most valuable. You are also great, but your talent lies in your potions. I hope this won't be a problem. I'd hate to have to eliminate two of my most valuable servants." Severus reluctantly nodded his consent and so did Lucius. That night Lucius was branded with the dark mark. After everyone had left, Severus was asked to stay behind.  
  
"Severus I'm so proud of you and who you've become. Your mother would have been proud as well." Severus visibly froze. He remembered the aurors and how Tom had supposedly killed those people for his mother. "Tom, how could you have killed all those people? They were innocent! You didn't even kill the bloody aurors!" "I know. It'll hurt them more seeing their family killed like that. It's the perfect revenge. I know you wanted to kill them yourself, but you'll be able to do that later. Let it hurt for a few more weeks before ending their miserable lives." Severus stared at his friend in surprise. *You really don't care do you, Tom? What have you become? * Tom mistook Severus' expression as one of adoration and smiled. "I'm sure you would have thought of it sooner or later." Severus just shook his head.  
  
"Are you an animagus yet?" Tom questioned suddenly. Severus shook his head. "I've either been too busy or am too tired to complete it. I've tried before, but my energy always seems to get drained. I can never complete the transformation. The most I've got is wings." "You've just never had a good teacher before. I'll help you. Just keep transforming until I tell you to stop. I'll keep you from killing yourself and since I'm the outside observer, maybe I'll be able to find out what's draining you. You've done bigger spells than this. This should be easy! Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll do it in the forest?" Severus thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Tom just beamed at him and sent him home.  
  
That night Severus wrote to Lily about his plans on becoming an animagus. He left out that his teacher happened to be "Lord Voldemort", whom everyone was afraid of. Severus thought of what Tom might do to Lily if he ever found out Severus' true feelings for her. So far, the only solution he could come up with was to end his relationship with her and follow through on the plan he had presented to Tom at that meeting. *It'll break her heart. but it must be done! *  
  
~~**********~~  
  
The next morning, true to his word, Severus went to visit Tom. They ventured deep into the forest and practised there. Severus relaxed his body and started the transformation. His body was immediately wrecked with agony, but he pushed on. He felt his spine adjusting to the wings that had just sprouted from his back. As soon that they had fully formed, the pain centred on his pelvic bone. Severus knew it would be a tail. As soon as he felt that that part of the transformation was done, Severus paused it to take a deep breath.  
  
He had red leathery wings, wings that looked like they belonged to a bat. The only difference is that his wings were a lot bigger than that of a bat's. The flesh covering the bones of the wings were covered in black scales. His tail was also covered in black scales. The tip of his tail held a silver menacing looking claw. Severus experimentally snapped his claw open and close. He turned to Tom for the signal to continue. When it was given, Severus concentrated and resumed the transformation.  
  
Next Severus felt as though his spine was on fire as they reshaped. Severus felt his magic slowly seeping out of him as spikes from his spine punctured through layers of flesh and skin to reach the open air. Severus began to feel his eyes shut and tried to stop the transformation. He was so exhausted that he couldn't will his body to co-operate with his mind. Slowly everything faded to black. He vaguely heard someone shout to him and slap him in the face before all went dark.  
  
(Dream)  
  
"Severus, Severus wake up!" It was a voice. It sounded as though it belonged to a woman. Severus slowly opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it as blinding light filled his vision. He blinked a few times as his eyes fought to adjust to the change. When his vision finally focused, Severus saw that it was indeed a lady whom the voice belonged to. It was in fact his sister! Severus took a moment to let the image of his sister imprint itself into his mind. It had been so long since Severus was able to see her!  
  
Salena looked so much like their mother. She had long moonlight hair and smooth silky alabaster skin. She had raven eyes and long curled eyelashes. She had their mother's nose (thank Merlin!) and luscious ruby lips. Salena wore a light white top and a light black skirt. Her top had long sleeves that ran down her arm. Excess light cloth drooped down her wrist. The top exposed her well-toned abs. Her skirt was made of the same light material as her top, except it was black. There were large slits on either side of her thighs that ran half way up her thigh. A thin gold band at the hem of the skirt hugged her hips tightly. Around her arm was a green vine -like coil while it's twin was at her slender ankles.  
  
"Stop oogling at me! There are important things I have to say to you before you wake up. It's about your animagus form. You know what you're going to turn into, why do you fight it? It's only natural and you have to admit it fits. Anyway, that's why your magic is being drained. It's too weak for your dragon body. You have to transform your magic as you transform your body. The body cannot live without the magic. Understand this before you transform. I can't bare to lose you too." The last part was whispered and Severus barely caught it. Severus silently hugged his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Salena. I did not know. All right maybe I did, but I didn't know about the magic part. That's why I'm glad I have an intelligent sister like you!" Severus lifted Salena's face so he could look into her eyes. Tears were flowing down her soft silky face. Severus wiped them away gently. "I'm so sorry luv. I didn't know this would happen. I'd never leave you all alone in this cruel world, I promise." Salena nodded and hugged her brother.  
  
"You should go. Tom's trying to wake you up. Don't tell him about your animagus form. I fear what he'll do with the knowledge. He's changed so much from what I remember as a kid. I once saw him as a father and now I don't even know him anymore. I fear he'll betray you if you defy him. Be careful brother. You must go now! Write to me tonight!" Severus was then pulled back into reality.  
  
"Severus! Are you awake yet?" Severus blinked and stared up into the face of a worried Tom. "What happened?" Severus questioned quietly. "You passed out during your transformation. I'm sorry, I couldn't see what went wrong. You've been out for 3 days!" Severus sat up in his bed. "3 days?" Tom nodded and helped him to his feet. Severus thanked him and walked over to the window. Raven landed on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Well I can't stay very long. I've already been by your side for the three days and I must get back to my duties. Stop by when you feel better. Perhaps we'll hold off the animagus training for a while." Severus nodded his understanding and Tom apparated with a pop.  
  
~~**********~~  
  
Tom sent Severus on missions to steal information from the ministry. Tom knew that Severus was trained to be stealthy and used him as a spy. He then forced Severus to take his first life. It was one of the aurors that had killed his mother. Severus thought he would be satisfied with it, but he only felt ill. He truly hated killing. When Tom tried to force him to kill the other aurors, Severus couldn't do it. Instead he brewed numerous of powerful poisons for Tom. Of course, as soon as he brewed them, he went straight to Albus with the cure and taught him how to minister it.  
  
The first night Severus had gone to him, Albus had questioned his reasons. "Why do you choose to do this Severus?" Severus looked him right in the eye and answered truthfully.  
  
"I want to help my friend. He was once someone very important to me and he has done more for me than anyone ever could. He's lost and I have to help him find his way back. I do this to keep an eye on him and to try to convince him this is wrong. In the meanwhile I have to do what I can to ensure those innocent lives are not lost and this is the only way I can. Those poisons were made by me, I can't let people die by my hands."  
  
"Then act as a spy for me, for that is what you are already doing. You'll inform me of major events that Tom may be planning. I too wish to help him, after all he was under my command at this school. You should go before your father suspects anything." Severus snorted. "My father, notice I'm gone?" Severus laughed and Albus chuckled sadly. Severus then told him of his plan to become an animagus.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Just keep practising." Severus smiled at the old man's enthusiasm. "All right! I suppose I should go. Good Bye!" Severus slipped on his mother's cloak and travelled deep into the forest. He visited his friends and they accompanied him to the border where the anti-apparation spell ended. Severus apparated to the manor and decided to retire to his room for the remainder of the night.  
  
~~**********~~  
  
For the remaining of the summer, Severus tried to transform into a dragon, without the help of Tom. Finally on the last week before he had to return to school, Severus completed his animagus transformation. Severus remembered to allow his magic to change as his body transformed. He could see his magic turn from azure to amber. Black scales covered his body and silver spikes thrust through to the surface. His face changed and was covered in spikes as well. He looked exactly like the dragon in the painting above the fireplace of the slytherin common room. Severus grew and kept on growing until he filled the room. Since Severus was still considered "young" in dragon years, his body was not all that big. It fit perfectly in his room, while a full-grown dragon would have filled half the manor itself.  
  
When Severus' transformation was fully completed, he strained to look in the mirror. The image that greeted him placed him in a state of awe. He had seen many grown dragons before, but to see one's self as a dragon, was truly remarkable. Severus heard his father approaching his room and quickly transformed back. He returned everything to the way it was and began writing a letter to his sister about his transformation. When his father saw that Severus was just working on something, he left him alone. Severus couldn't wait to be able to show his form to Lily and Albus!  
  
TBC. 


	6. The Unspoken Truce

Author's note: First I would like to say thank you to LilyEvansPotter, BlueberryPancakes, Deity, Anariel, Serb, demonic angel and Bluedrake for the reviews! Second, Merry Christmas! Third, I made a change in the first chapter. Severus' sister signed the letter off, as Vinewhip (didn't have a better name) and now it's Steel feathers. Another note would be that I suck with the romance scenes. I am sorry if you are a romance fan and the part is not up to your expectations, but it is my best and that's all I can do. If this story has any grammatical errors, I apologise; for I have no one to beta-read it (did I use that term right?) Anyway, I tried my best and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts  
  
~~##########~~  
  
Severus Snape walked through the doors of the great hall with Lily beside him. They conversed for a few moments before splitting off to their respected tables. Severus rose from the table as the feast started and approached the headmaster. A letter was passed between the two and Severus returned to his seat. Both the teachers and students had watched the exchange with interest. As soon as the feast was over, Severus led Lily to the area where he normally trained to control his powers.  
  
As they arrived, so did the headmaster. Both the headmaster and Lily looked at each other with confusion before turning their confused gaze to Severus. Severus wore a grin on his face and started to back away from them. He started his transformation. Leathery red wings sprouted from his back followed by his tail. His spikes came next as well as his black scales. Last, but not least, Severus' size began to increase.  
  
Lily and Albus watched in fascination as Severus threw fireballs into the air. They had never seen anyone able to transform into such a powerful creature before! Severus smiled, or what could be passed as a smile, and stretched his wings before folding them by his side once more.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Lily was the bold one and moved forward to touch Severus.  
  
"You are now the first person in history to ever have a dragon as an animagus form. Recorded history. Congratulations! What was the problem in the end?" Albus inquired.  
  
"I had to transform my magic. My dragon body needed the magic to stay alive and my normal powers are just not enough. Unfortunately I can't register as an animagus, as much as I want to. Those ministry vultures would love to get their hands on me." Albus nodded his understanding.  
  
"As much as I would like to stay out here and chat, I do have other matters to attend to. Goodnight!" Severus bid him goodnight and turned his attention to the silent Lily beside him.  
  
"Lily are you all right?" Severus inquired gently. Lily nodded and smiled. Severus stretched his wings and started to lift himself off the ground. He flew around once and rounded to pick up Lily. Lily realised what he was planning and shook her head, but Severus lifted her off the ground anyway. Lily screamed and closed her eyes. She then felt Severus let go of her. Lily opened her eyes involuntarily and watched the ground come closer to her. She then found herself falling onto something black and hard.  
  
//You didn't think I would drop you did you? I just didn't want you to hang while we were taking our ride. // Lily breathed a sigh of relief and stood up cautiously. She walked towards Severus' head and hung on to the spikes that were around his neck. She took a slight peek to see what was below and was mesmerised by what she saw. City lights of the busy city covered the ground below! It suddenly hit Lily with the realisation that they would have to be below the clouds in order to view this spectacular image.  
  
"Won't the people see us?" Lily asked although she was unsure whether or not Severus could indeed hear her. //Don't worry, I've got a spell around us. I need you to hang on tight because I'll need to fly really fast in order to get to the place I want to show you. // Lily nodded and braced herself behind Severus' neck. Lily felt as though they were staying still. She felt no wind what so ever for several seconds. Suddenly, the wind was back full blast and it almost knocked her off! Slowly, the wind began to reduce and Lily saw that they were landing in an open plain.  
  
As soon as Severus feet touched the ground, Lily found herself levitated off Severus' back and onto the ground. As Severus transformed back into a human, she saw that several people were headed for them. The woman that led the welcoming party was the one that caught her eye. She looked like Severus' mother, but she knew that it couldn't be her.  
  
Salena brushed past Lily and grabbed her brother in a bone-crushing hug. As soon as she released him, she turned around to study Lily. Salena walked around Lily taking in her form, beauty, and attire. After she was done, she shrugged and enveloped her into a hug as well. Following Salena's example, the rest of the villages hugged the both of them.  
  
"You must be Lily Evans. Severus has mentioned you quite a bit. In fact, he can't seem to shut up about you, so you must be pretty amazing. Then again, Severus is rarely quiet." Salena paused to glare at her brother and smiled in amusement at the shade of pink that covered his cheeks. "I'm Salena Williams, Severus' twin sister. Welcome to the village of Silva." Salena brought her hands to her mouth, kissed it, then brought it to her forehead, and bowed. Lily was at a lost, but bowed as well and expressed her thanks.  
  
"Now brother, that may be your school uniform, but they are just not appealing." Salena snapped her fingers and Severus' robe turned into a long leather jacket that fell to his ankles. His sweater became a tight- fitting turtleneck that hugged his torso. His pants transformed into leather pants, and he was now wearing a pair of black boots. "Much better!" Lily had to agree with her. She also had to wonder if Salena had the same powers as Severus.  
  
As they were led elsewhere, Lily decided this was the perfect opportunity to question Severus about his sister. "I never knew you had a sister." Severus sighed and told her the truth. "No one does, not even my father nor Albus. I have to keep her safe and she's safest here. She training to be a mediwitch and this village is known for their healing powers. This is a school on its own.  
  
"Salena's also training to be the queen of the vampire kingdom. The current queen's mate has perished without producing an heir and so the queen's chosen Salena as heir to the throne. Salena's still half vampire, but she hungers for blood like a vampire. She knows what it feels like to be both a human and a vampire, thus being the perfect ruler of the vampire kingdom."  
  
"Won't the other vampires be mad that she isn't pure?"  
  
"Yes, but because the queen wants it done, they will accept it eventually or they won't say anything until the queen's gone. There will be those that will refuse to accept it and most likely will try to kill her. We're actually hoping someone will try to kill her openly so that she can express her true power."  
  
"Is she as powerful as you?" Severus nodded. "Yes, but her powers differ from mine. Her magic is defensive magic, while mine is strictly offensive. I cannot heal anyone even if I wanted to except for dragons and she cannot harm anyone with her powers. If she were ever in trouble, I'd be able to send her my powers and vice versa." Lily nodded and stayed silent for the remainder of the walk. It wasn't very long before they reached a house.  
  
Lily was introduced to several people, both old and young; she met the head witch of the village, and the teachers for all subjects that one would normally learn in school. The village covered everything you could think of! Lily began to wonder how the children would be able to fit all this information in their heads. There was also a hand-to-hand combat instructor and a weapons specialist. Every one of them shook Lily's hand and welcomed her with open arms.  
  
The potions mistress didn't seem to like her one bit, though. She observed Lily through cold, hard, and cautious eyes. Her face was set as stone, but softened considerably as Severus came into her line of sight. She hugged him warmly and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.  
  
Lily was then offered a tour of the village, which she excepted readily. Half way through her tour, a centaur and a panther appeared out of the forest. The Black Panther had a sleek black coat, and an enormous scar that ran from his right eye, across his nose, to his left cheek. He leapt at Severus, knocking him to the ground, and proceeded to lick every inch of his face.  
  
"Shadow get the bloody hell off of me!" Severus bellowed and the panther obeyed, whimpering. Shadow turned his back to Severus and started to walk away. He then sat down and started lick his paw, bringing his claws out. Shadow stared at Severus and retracted his claws, all except for the middle one. Shadow then tossed his head and walked over to Lily. He sniffed her before rubbing against her leg, purring contentedly.  
  
"That would be Shadow, my familiar. He's got almost half of my powers and is as annoying as hell. He's also very intelligent although sometimes I have to wonder whether that is true or not. He does seem to like you though." Lily smiled and bent down to pet the panther. "He doesn't seem so bad." Lily commented as Shadow tossed head back as if to say 'of course I'm not bad. I'm an angel.'  
  
The villagers laughed and Severus threw a glare at the panther. The centaur than approached and Severus hugged him as best as he could.  
  
"Lily, this is Centauru, the village astronomy instructor. Who better to learn of the stars than from the centaurs?" Centauru kissed Lily's hand before bowing to her.  
  
"I heard that you've continued your studies even at Hogwarts." Severus nodded and the centaur expressed his approval.  
  
Once the tour was over, Salena led Lily and Severus to the clearing in which they had landed. Salena backed up with a huge grin on her face. Lily felt like it was déjà vu, for Severus did the exact same thing when he was about to transform. She bowed and her body begun to transform. Patterns of feathers began to imprint themselves in Salena's skin. Those patterns turned to silver before becoming actual feathers. Salena's hair started to grow until it was almost the length of her body. Her hair started to change from white to black, then sliver and finally back to white again. It continuously repeated this cycle. Her mouth became a large black glistening beak and her body became that of a large bird. Salena was a large silver phoenix.  
  
Salena stretched her wings and bowed. She trilled happily and began preening her feathers. Severus laughed and approached her. He ran a hand through Salena's feathers, but hissed when it sliced his skin. Severus stared at his hand, as it began to heal, and glanced at Salena for an explanation. Salena immediately transformed back into a human as soon as she saw the blood.  
  
"Merlin, Severus, I'm so sorry. I guess we now know why they always called me steel feathers." Severus smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "Do you think that would be why they gave us those nicknames?" "It could be. They always did seem to know something we did not." Lily watched them, confused at what they were talking about. Noticing Lily's confused expression, Salena began to explain.  
  
"We were given nicknames when we were little by the elders of this village. I think they knew our animagi forms even before we did. I am Steel Feathers and Severus is Skyfire. Until today, we didn't know what those names were for or how they came up with them. Severus' animagus form takes to the sky and breathes fire, hence the name. Anyway, you both should probably be on your way to Hogwarts. It'll still take a few minutes to get there." Salena hugged her brother before he started the transformation and Lily climbed onto his back. She waved at them, as they took off into the night.  
  
Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Lily decided to ask Severus her question about how a child would learn all the subjects the village taught.  
  
"Only a child with the devotion for such knowledge can learn in such a place. That is why there is not many in the village. The children that do study all subjects in the village can then choose which path they wish to take.  
  
"Some of the experts go there to have a quiet, peaceful life and some just go there for the air of peacefulness so they can relax, or do their research.  
  
"Not everyone can enter the village though. No one can find it. If the village deems you worthy to be in the village, it will send you the knowledge of how to get there. You can leave whenever you want and can visit people in the middle of your training." Lily nodded.  
  
"Did you ever visit anyone?" Severus tensed. *Not personally, but my mother brought both my sister and I to visit someone, a friend, Tom Riddle* He wasn't too old, but their mother knew him well. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that maybe Tom actually loved Severus' mother, Serenity. Serenity was always so comfortable and happy around him although she was far older than he was, age wise. She even told him about her being a vampire and that's not a piece of information that one would give freely. Severus instead avoided Lily's question.  
  
"We should probably go. I still have to unpack and speak with Lucius before going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Lily could say anything, Severus had already made his way into the castle. Lily watched him go and shook her head, deciding he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
It was the day of the Quidditch tryouts and more than half the school was bustling with excitement. Since the old Griffindor keeper hadn't wanted to play anymore, Lily was now the Griffindor's new keeper. The Slytherin team was now short one seeker as their seeker had just graduated. Because of that, the whole Slytherin house was trying out for that spot, starting with the oldest and working down. This was the reason why Severus was currently in the Quidditch field with the broom his mother had made him, chasing after a small golden object. Severus, not one to allow failure in his life, sped after the snitch with everything he had.  
  
The broom his mother had made for him was created from oak forged by a dragon's breath. It was covered with black dragon hide to make it almost unbreakable and to dispel any spells that might be cast upon it. The tail of the broom held a core made from the heart of a dragon. That same core was in the wand that Severus carried around with him.  
  
A little bit of Severus' magic was in the broom to bind it to him, which means the broom answered to Severus and Severus alone. Whenever Severus needed it, the broom would come speeding to him no matter where he was. His magic also allows it to shroud itself, when needed, so no one would be able to see it except for Severus. It was shaped according to his reflexes and thoughts. In turn, this allowed Severus to be extremely manoeuvrable and fast, which is why everyone was staring at him in amazement as he caught the snitch and brought it back in under a minute, which also explained why Severus was now Slytherin's new seeker.  
  
Lily was happy for Severus, although they were on opposite teams. Their first match against each other was in 2 weeks. Because of that, Severus and Lily rarely saw each anymore except for in potions and for a couple of hours after dinner by the lake. The rest of the time was spent either practising or doing homework.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
Finally, it was the moment the whole school was waiting for. The Slytherin vs. Griffindor match was today! The stands were filled with the most of the school and the teachers, for they had heard the Slytherin's seeker was remarkable. The teams appeared on the field and the snitch was released. The quaffle came next and the game began. Lily was a spectacular keeper and blocked almost all of Slytherin's goals. It had been only 10 min into the game with Griffindor was currently in the lead by 50 points when Severus spotted the snitch. The stands were silent as they watched the two seekers. Even the players on the field watched the two seekers chase the snitch. James Potter, the Griffindor seeker, had also spotted the snitch and was closer to it then Severus, but Severus still shot for it. Severus flattened himself against his broom, quickly and swiftly dodging the bludgers sent his way. He caught the snitch just as James had reached out for it.  
  
The Slytherin stands broke out with cheers as did the head of Slytherin, whom usually only clapped quietly. The Griffindors yelled in outrage saying that no broom could have gone as fast as Severus' did. They accused Severus of using spells on his broom. Severus held his broom out to the headmaster and asked him to cast the strongest spell on it. When the headmaster failed to do so, Severus explained to everyone that it was protected in dragon hide, making it virtually impossible to cast a spell upon. Since, there was no evidence of Severus ever cheating, he was able to go without a penalty, but the Griffindors were still convinced he had cheated somehow.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
Later that night, Lily asked him about his broom and Severus answered her truthfully. At first, he had thought she was accusing him of cheating as well, but when she explained she was just curious and knew he wouldn't stoop so low as to cheat, Severus relaxed and told her about what components the broom was made of. After he finished explaining, they spent the remaining of the night talking about ordinary subjects.  
  
After everyone had gone to sleep, Lucius and Severus sneaked into the forest. Albus watched them go through sad eyes. Once they were past the apparation border, Severus and Lucius apparated to their master's side. Both bowed and kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes, before taking their respective places in the circle of death eaters.  
  
"Lucius, Severus, glad you could join us. We have many things to discuss. First order of business: do we have the giants' alliance?" Salius Snape stepped forwards and bowed. "They refuse to help us, seeing as how they receive nothing in return." Voldemort frowned. "Find a way to capture one or more of their young. We'll use them as ransom. They'll do our bidding or their young will suffer." Salius nodded and returned to his place in the circle. Severus decided to speak up next considering the giants were dark creatures and being one himself, he hoped he could help them. "My lord perhaps it would not be wise to anger the giants." "Are you questioning my judgement Severus?" Severus shook his head, but pressed on. "No my lord, but I am however suggesting that we should find other means of gaining their alliance." "Crucio! I am your lord and I will not stand for this insolence. Capture the giants' young!"  
  
Severus felt the spell running through his body. It was more painful than usual, but Severus quickly raised a shield and acted as though he was in pain. It only lasted a few seconds as usual, but he couldn't believe that Tom had cast the Crutciatus Curse on him. He would wait until the end of the meeting to see if it was truly all an act or if Tom had wanted to hurt him.  
  
"Secondly, I want the vampire kingdom located. It is not just a myth, but an actual place. I want to speak with the queen. Perhaps they will offer their allegiance. Severus do you know where the kingdom is?" Severus stared at him through cold hard eyes. "No, My Lord, I do not." Voldemort regarded him for a moment before nodding. He barked out a few more orders and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone left except for Severus.  
  
"You shouldn't defy me Severus. You say you support me yet you challenge my every word. Why is that?" Severus shrugged. "I don't want to see any of your followers die for surely, that is what will happen." Tom studied him. "Do you know something I don't?" Severus shrugged once more. "Watch yourself when you deal with the giants. They might have some unsuspected alliances." Severus started to walk away. "Tell me what you know Severus." Severus ignored him and kept walking. Just as he had suspected, he was hit with the Crutciatus Curse again, and he acted it out. He then turned around slowly and stared at Tom with a hint of defiance. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Severus' eyes narrowed. It was in that moment that he knew that his friend was lost. "There are many creatures whom care for their young deeply and would not wish anyone to go through the pain of losing one's young, not even their enemies. Heed my words carefully, Lord Voldemort. Find some other means to gain their alliance." Severus hissed in a deadly voice before exiting the place, leaving Tom to ponder Severus' cryptic statement.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The days went past considerably fast and so did the Qudditch games. By the time December had come, Lily was labelled the best keeper, while Severus was labelled best seeker. Many found his performance unbelievable. He had only been playing for a couple of months and he was better than James was and that's saying something! There hadn't been any Slytherin Vs Griffindor matches since the last, but there was a game scheduled after Christmas and both teams were practising vigorously.  
  
Voldemort summoned his followers on the last week of school before Christmas break. Lucius and Severus ventured into the forest and apparated to their master's side. As soon as all the followers had arrived, the meeting started. They discussed plans of small raids, nothing too serious. There was the issue of the giants still and were discussing the plan of capturing a young giant. Finally, the last topic was Severus' progress with Lily. "She does trust me a lot now and would take my word for anything." Lucius watched him through suspicious eyes. "Very well Severus, but I want your relationship with her ended by the New Year and no later." Severus nodded and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
Tom watched Severus throughout the whole meeting, looking for signs of resentment and anger. There seemed to be none. He'd already told Lucius to keep an eye on Severus, so he needn't worry about that. What he was worried about was Severus' warning of the giants. Severus seemed to know more than he was letting on and Tom had to wonder what else he knew. The plan to steal the giants' young will commence the following day. Now all Tom had to do was wait and see if he really should have heeded Severus' warning or not.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The day went by quickly and soon it was night. Severus got into his bed and pretended to be asleep. He had practised his astral projection powers whenever he could and found that he was telepathically linked with the school. Because of that link, the castle now amplified his magic allowing him to re-establish his telepathic link with the dragons and his friends. Severus was now constantly aware of what they doing. Since Severus was linked with all these different creatures, it got quite noisy in his head. Because of this, Severus had to shield his mind to the thoughts that flowed through the link. To open his mind to the link, he must concentrate on it and nothing else, thus being why Severus was currently feigning sleep.  
  
Severus' telepathic powers weren't the only ones that were amplified. In his astral projection form, Severus could now travel anywhere in the world, but he could only observe and not communicate with any one.  
  
Severus opened his mind to the dragons and monitored their status to make sure everything was all right. After he was done with that, he moved on to the giants. Severus knew the attack would be issued tonight and was watching the young ones, when it suddenly happened! There was an explosion near the area in which one of the giants was protecting their young. The giants went to investigate and the Death Eaters moved in to capture the babies by means of a port key, while the adult giants were occupied with the others.  
  
The babies were moved to a small house in the middle of the woods, far away from Voldemort's current hide out. The wizards that had captured them were then forced to stand guard. The team that was used for distraction left a note and disapparated. The giants picked up the note and ran to check on their young. Finding no one in the caves, they let out a cry of distress and anguish.  
  
Severus then returned his attention to the dragons. Dragons were attuned to the earth and the distresses of its children. Dragons were protectors of the Earth and will help any creature in need. Upon feeling the cry of the giants, the dragons separated in search of the missing babies. Since the babies were sending out their own cries for their parents, the dragons were able to locate them fairly easily. Sid, Lita and one other dragon were the only ones that would rescue the babies. Sid and the other dragon were to distract the wizards, while Lita grabbed the giant babies.  
  
Sid swooped low and blew fire on the ground. A dozen dark wizards quickly came to investigate. They were frozen in fear at the sight before them. A pair of piercing yellow eyes met their gaze dead on. The dragon was black all over including the spikes that covered its body, which made it impossible to make out its body. When the wizards turned to retreat into the house two black Norwegian Ridgebacks met their gaze. The wizards backed up and the Black Dragon let loose its wrath, dragon breath surrounding the wizards. The dragon breath slowly became restraints still burning, but not charring the skin.  
  
Sid incinerated the house, leaving only the ashes of the house sprinkling the air. Lita quickly formed a shield around the babies so the falling ash wouldn't affect them. They seemed to know they were safe for they started giggling at the sprinkle of ashes falling from the sky. Lita let loose her dragon breath and forced it to take the shape of a large cradle. She slowly placed each baby into the cradle, making it so that it wouldn't harm the babies and grabbed hold of the cradle, flying off into the night.  
  
Sid turned his attention to the humans and the remaining dragons grabbed the wizards and headed towards Voldemort's hideout, receiving the location from Severus. Once they were right above it, the dragons threw mini fireballs to alert them of their presence. Once Voldemort was finally outside, the dragons dropped their prisoners in front of him and flew off into the dark night.  
  
Severus drew himself back into his mind and glanced about the room. Everyone was asleep, so he succumbed to the darkness as well, with a small smile on his face.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The day passed quite quickly and Severus found himself waiting anxiously for night. When night finally descended upon Hogwarts and it was well past curfew, the dark mark on Severus' forearm burned painfully. Both Lucius and Severus crept away to their master. Upon arrival, Severus was hit with the Crutciatus Curse.  
  
"How did you know that the plan for stealing the baby giants wouldn't work?" Lord Voldemort demanded. "Well, hello to you too." Severus mumbled beneath his breath, low enough so no one heard it. He rose to his feet shakily. Showing a slight tremble, Severus replied with a tinged of defiance in his voice, "I do not know what you mean my lord." Voldmort's eyes narrowed and moved until he was faced to face with Severus. "My followers who were looking after the babies were attacked by 3 dragons and were returned by 2 of them. You said they would have unexpected allies. How did you know this?"  
  
Severus regarded him for a moment, eyes locked with Voldemort. "Mother told me." Severus stated calmly. Voldemort stepped back in shock. "Serenity?" Severus nodded. Voldemort nodded and returned to his throne. Raids were discussed and the meeting was ended, Severus felt Voldemort's eyes on him as he left.  
  
Severus returned to the dorms relieved that this night was the last night before everyone left for the holiday. Severus was also glad that his father had not wanted him home for Christmas. He didn't think he could stand his father through the two weeks. At least at Hogwarts, Severus could speak with Albus and maybe even get permission to work on his potion. The only thing Severus was dispirited about was the fact that Lily wasn't going to be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas.  
  
Little did he know, when he walked through the doors of the Great Hall in the morning, that a green eyed, auburn haired girl was sitting silently, eating her breakfast. Severus eyes widened as he stared at the girl in disbelief. He slowly walked silently behind her. Seeing that they were the only two around, Severus bent down to lay a gentle kiss on Lily's neck. Lily jumped and spun around. She smiled as she hugged Severus.  
  
"Surprise! I heard that you would be staying here for Christmas and so I asked my parents if I could stay as well. They know that I'm seeing someone so they let me stay, wanting me to be happy, although my dad's not too thrilled about me dating. Then again, which dad would be?" Severus laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Great! I can show you Talon Manor!" Lily looked at Severus in confusion. Severus just smirked mysteriously and got some breakfast for himself.  
  
Other students started pouring into the Great Hall now, including a few teachers. Severus ate with Lily at the Griffindor table. Lucius walked by them with obvious disgust in his eyes, but was met with a challenging scowl. The two Slytherin glared at each other, until the Head of Slytherin walked up to them. "I will not have two of my students fighting each other over a muggle-born is that understood? Lucius, leave Severus alone, although I have to say Severus, I am quite disappointed." Professor Nymus said in a disconcerted tone, walking away, head shaking. Lucius sneered at Severus before taking his place at the Slytherin table.  
  
Severus watched the professor go and turned back to Lily. Noticing the miserable expression on her face, Severus tired to reassure her. "I've never liked Lucius, but I've got to say, I thought Professor Nymus was better than that. Don't worry about them okay?" Lily didn't reply and kept fiddling with her food, not feeling hungry anymore. Severus placed a finger under her chin and made her face him. Gazing into her eyes, Severus kissed her once on the mouth and stood up. Taking her hand, Severus dragged her out of the Great Hall and led her to the clearing.  
  
Severus transformed and placed Lily on his back before flying off. Just as they took to the sky, Severus turned and sent a fireball racing towards the castle. Lily questioned him as they continued on their original course. //The fireball will alert Fawkes that we're leaving the school grounds. He'll alert the headmaster so he won't worry about us while we are gone// "and where exactly are we going?" //You'll see in a minute. Close your eyes and hang on tightly// Lily did as she was told and they sped off to their destination.  
  
Severus landed gently and transformed back into a human when Lily was safely on the ground. He approached her from behind and started pushing her gently in the direction he wanted. Lily obeyed cautiously and gasped at the sight before her when given permission to open her eyes.  
  
Talon Manor stood before her, gleaming with swirls of black and white marble. Part of the roof was flat, large enough for a dragon to land in. On each corner of the landing were four enormous stone dragons facing all four directions, ready to defend its home. A phoenix was perched on each of their shoulders. As they approached the manor, Lily took note of the field they were in. Trees surrounded the clearing and the forest beyond that looked dark and even scarier than the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily gasped at the sight of the garden they were approaching. There were all kinds of flowers with a small, short fence surrounded the flowers. The fence was covered in a beautiful blue-green vine with small jasmine buds awaiting the arrival of night to release its fragrance. In the middle of the garden, stood a large spectacular fountain. It was shaped into a cliff with a small cave. A dragon stood guarding the cave, while water flowed out of it, past the cliffs and into the small pond below the cliff. The waterfall it created glowed and made the water seem almost magical.  
  
Past the dragon fountain, stood two stone griffins guarding the entrance to the manor. Both seem to be taking a nap on the floor at the moment. Talons beneath it, wings folded neatly by its side, tail curled by its side.  
  
Severus led Lily through the garden and suddenly the dragon and the griffins came to life. The dragon nodded its head towards Severus and once Severus nodded back, the dragon became immobile once more. The griffins blinked sleepily, lifted their heads and nodded at Severus, before returning to their slumber.  
  
Inside, Lily was completely taken away once more. Tiny villages were painted on the walls and they moved as wizard paintings usually do. Above the village was a nice clear blue sky with moving clouds that went across the ceiling as well. There were several sets of furniture that surrounded at least one table, throughout the room. A long plush black carpet in the middle stretched across the room. When it reached the middle of the room, it surrounded a statue before continuing straight on.  
  
The statue was of a large black talon. On each knuckle of the talon, stood four different creatures: a Griffin, a Dragon, a Phoenix, and a Thunderbird. All four creatures were as black as the talon itself, but the colour of their eyes different: yellow for the Dragon, green for the Griffin, red for the Phoenix, and blue for the Thunderbird. The talon and its creatures was so detailed, they looked almost alive.  
  
Severus led her to the statue and started explaining what it meant. "Talon Manor was built by and with the characteristics of these four creatures: the Dragon symbolising protection, the Phoenix symbolising longevity, the Griffin symbolising truth, and the Thunderbird symbolising strength.  
  
"All four of them died here. When they died, their magic resided in these grounds and each dragon master before me has placed a bit of his or her own magic into this place. Not only that, but the gargoyles that you saw, have magic of their own that makes them act like the real thing when danger is nearby. This place is the most protected place in the world.  
  
"They built this place for one reason: free haven. Every child out there, who needs an escape from the harsh world they live in, will come here in their dreams, for not all possess easy lives like ours. This place is the only thing that keeps them sane.  
  
"Creatures come to live here as well. Abandoned ones who can not hope of surviving in the world on their own, enslaved creatures who have finally broken free of their captors, and creatures whom have had their home destroyed by war affairs that do not even concern them. Most stay until we can find a more suitable area for them to live in, but there are some that depend on our protection. This is the reason why Talon Manor is sometimes called 'Sanctuary'."  
  
Lily was amazed at what she was being told, but she had many questions to ask. "How does anyone know about this place?" "Sanctuary is like the village; those who need help will know where to go and how to get in. No one knows about this place and that's how it stays safe; those that leave will have no memory of how to get back. I must ask that you keep this to yourself. I trust that you will, which is why I have brought you here." Lily nodded. "Before you said, 'most stay here until we find a more suitable area...' What did you mean by 'we'?" Severus just smiled and not even a second had gone by before five house-elves popped into the room.  
  
"Lily I'd like you to meet Daisy, Lily, Rose, Jasmine, and Ivy, the five house-elves that run this place. I'm just a tool. They're the real brains of the operation." All five elves bowed and shook her hand. One of them stepped up. "So your Lily. Interesting." Lily frowned, but said nothing. Severus let the house-elves do their own thing, while Severus led Lily to the actual front door. The front of the house was actually quite plain. There were two stone Thunderbirds guarding this entrance and they were asleep too. Past them there was nothing but trees, for what looked like miles.  
  
Severus led Lily through the forest until they came to a small cave. "Oi! Anybody home?" Severus shouted with a smile. There was a growl, followed by footsteps. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep you know. who?" Lily gasped as she saw the dragon. Sid regarded her for a moment before nodding at Severus and bowing slightly to Lily. "Lily I presume. I'm Sid. I'm sure Severus has told you all about me." Sid puffed his chest forward and Lily giggled. "What he didn't mention me?" Lily giggled even more and shook her head. Sid chuckled. "I suppose he wouldn't, but that hasn't stopped him from rambling on and on about you!" Lily blushed and Severus frowned. "Well don't just stand at the mouth of my lair. Come in!"  
  
Severus Lily moved deeper into the cave. Green eerie light ran along the walls of the cave. The green light slowly turned to yellow, to orange, then red as the passage opened to a gigantic cavern. All sorts of gems and jewels were littered all around the cavern. There was one other "adult" dragon in the cave, guarding a dozen eggs, while little baby dragons flew around. The dragons flew towards Severus, and he greeted each of them, which made their scales turn into a yellowish pink.  
  
"Dragon babies' scales turn a different colour for each emotion they express. Yellow for joy, pink for embarrassment. The other dragon is my mate Lita." Lita greeted her warmly, but shifted protectively over her eggs. "Lita is a bit protective of her eggs at the moment and quite snappish. Try not to approach her, she might try to eat you." "Oh shut up. I will not harm her and I am not snappish." Lita snapped. Severus and Sid chuckled, while Lily tried to hide her smile.  
  
The two of them stayed with the dragons until almost lunchtime, and then they headed back to Hogwarts. Severus sent twin fireballs at the castle before landing. Almost immediately Fawkes greeted them. Severus bowed to Fawkes and the phoenix landed on his shoulders, preening his feathers. He thrilled joyfully as they entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was mostly empty, except for a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Fawkes flew to his master's shoulder where is continued to preen his feathers. The headmaster greeted them warmly and they started eating.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
For the rest of the holidays, Severus and Lily worked on their own "special projects". Severus worked on his potion to help werewolves transition better on the night of a full moon and Lily worked on some experimental charms. Both were working in the potions classroom, when Severus couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer. "Lily, what are you working on?" Lily smiled and jotted something down on a piece of parchment. "I'm working on a fertility spell for a friend. She had an affair and cheated on her husband. Her husband's been trying to get her pregnant and now she is only. " "Only she isn't pregnant with his child." Severus finished for her. Lily nodded. "I'm trying to combine a concealment charm with a replicating spell. When it works the object or creature will look exactly like something else. Once I get that, I'll try to modify the spell so that it's permanent or at least make it last a couple of years." Severus nodded and returned to his potion.  
  
The rest of the holiday went by quite quickly and soon it was the last day before everyone returned again. An insistent shaking woke Severus up. Cracking an eye open, Severus saw Lucius looming over him. Lucius sneered at him. "The dark lord just sent a letter. You are to cut all ties with that filthy little mudblood by tomorrow, no exceptions. If she doesn't except, you'll just have to force her or persuade her or something." Severus sneered back at him. "And may I see this so called letter?" Lucius glared at him and shoved the letter towards him. After reading it, Severus nodded and got ready for breakfast.  
  
For the rest of the day, Severus was lost in thought and it did not go unnoticed by Lily nor Albus. Lily tried to get him to talk at Lunchtime, but Severus evaded her. He started heading up to the headmaster's office, when Lucius intercepted him. "I knew you were a spy, you little traitor!" Severus locked his eyes with Lucius and Lucius' face went blank, as though under a spell. Severus side-stepped around him and continued towards the headmaster's office. The gargoyle stepped aside as he approached, not even bothering for a password.  
  
Severus knocked on the large doors and entered, not waiting for a response. "Ah, Severus. What can I do for you?" Shaking out of his thoughts, Severus greeted each of the previous headmasters and mistresses and Fawkes, who was as usual, on his perch, before addressing the current one in front of him. "He wants me to break it off with Lily." Albus didn't need to ask who "he" was. "You knew this would happen." Severus nodded. "I know, but I really don't want to. I'll have to do it tonight. She'll be devastated. I just hope Potter will protect her the way I couldn't, that is if she'll let him. Which is why I must ask you a favour." Albus nodded. "What is this favour?" "Convince her to let Potter take care of her. You can't force her of course, but I know you have other ways of 'convincing' her to see your side of things." Albus smiled despite the reason for the request, eyes twinkling. "Of course Severus. I will do what you ask." Severus nodded and left the office.  
  
The headmaster watched him go with melancholy eyes. Fawkes thrilled softly from his perch. "I know Fawkes, but there isn't much we can do." Fawkes thrilled once more and the headmaster shook his head, turning his attention back to the mount of paperwork on his table.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
After dinner, Severus led Lily to the forest. They made their way through thick underbrush, but the sight beyond that made Lily gasp. It was like an oasis. It was a small clearing with a pond of clear water in the middle. The clearing was surrounded well protected by the thick underbrush. A small herd of unicorns were currently drinking from the pond. They turned to the couple, wondering if they pose a threat or not. "My friends, I was wondering if we could have the clearing to ourselves for the night?" The leader of the herd stepped forward and bowed. //Of course young master. Both you and your mate may use the clearing for tonight. // Severus nodded his thanks and the herd dispersed.  
  
"This is amazing Severus! I don't know what to say!" Severus smiled. "All the unicorns come here to drink water. Pure creatures need pure water and that water is as pure as they come. Of course, the pond has an endless supply of water, though we do not know how. Injured animals that bathe in it are instantly healed. It is a very special pond. Despite, what enters it, the water remains forever pure." Lily's eyes shone with tears. "Thank you for showing such a place to me."  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, inches away from his lips. Eyes fell as one, lips met gently, yet passionate at the same time. After a while, they broke apart for air. Severus gazed intently at Lily and her eyes answered the unspoken question. As their lips met again, Severus gently lowered Lily to the ground. Clothes were gently peeled off the skin and the teasing and caresses were endless. Both Lily and Severus gasped as they were finally one. They moved together in a steady rhythm.  
  
As they neared the edge of their bliss, eyes locked, Lily bared her neck, inviting Severus to mark it. Severus felt his teeth elongate, as he leaned down to puncture the supple flesh. The moment Severus' fangs touched Lily's blood, the both of them were sent over the edge. Lily screamed and clung onto Severus as waves after waves of endless pleasure pulsed through her body. Severus withdrew from her, when the trembling that overtook her body ceased.  
  
Severus rolled to the side and pulled Lily against him. He lapped up the excess blood that was there and the two of them succumbed to the blissful sleep that followed.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
It was the middle of the night, when Severus woke. He gazed down at the sleeping figure curled up to him. He gently kissed the two puncture wounds that scarred the flesh of Lily's neck. Slowly and careful not to wake Lily up, Severus extracted himself from the comforting embrace. He quietly got dressed aware of the figure in the shadows. "Make sure no harm befalls her until morning. Make sure she makes it out of these woods unharmed. Do not let her see you." Severus whispered taking a final look at Lily, before making his way back to the castle. He did not see the two heads of the figure nod nor did he need to, to know that Lily would be safe.  
  
Severus stalked through the deserted hallways to the Slytherin common room. He saw Lucius waiting for his return. Lucius looked at him expectantly. "It's done." Severus' eyes then narrowed at the laughing Malfoy, but he said nothing nor could he do anything except head for bed.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The next morning, Severus sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast. Lily entered the hall looking upset. She walked over to the Slytherin table and over to Severus. "Where were you this morning?" She whispered to Severus. Severus looked at her with indifference and said, "in the Slytherin dorms of course." Lucius smirked. "So why don't you run along filthy mudblood, as you are clearly unwanted here." Hurt flashed through Lily's eyes as she watched Severus laugh along with the rest of the Slytherins. Lily left the Great Hall and headed for her usual spot by the lake.  
  
*Did our relationship mean nothing to him, but if it did mean nothing to him, why did he show me all those things? Was it all an act? Why would he do this to me? * Lily sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, tears falling freely. She just didn't understand why Severus would treat her like that. *Maybe the headmaster will know what's going on, after all they seemed quite close. *  
  
Speaking the password, Lily knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. Upon an "enter" Lily entered the room. The headmaster looked at her gravely, the usual twinkle missing in his blue eyes. "Headmaster, do you know what's going on with Severus. I mean I thought we had something between us, but it just didn't seem like it at breakfast." Albus shook his head in despair.  
  
"I'm afraid he's fooled us both. I had thought we had become friends, but it would seem that he just used me to teach him how to control his powers. I fear he was just using you until he got what he wanted." Tears fell from Lily's eyes as she burst out of the headmaster's office. She immediately headed for the lake, where she cried until someone touched her shoulder.  
  
Looking up, she saw that it was James. "Mind if I sit with you?" Lily wiped her eyes and shook her head. "What time is it?" "It's almost four." Lily's eyes widened. "I didn't realise I was c. here for so long." "I gathered. Want to tell me what's wrong. It'll make you feel better to let it out." Lily burst into tears again and accepted the embrace James offered. She told him what happened between sobs and James just held her.  
  
It was almost six o'clock when Lily and James returned to the common room. Lily just headed for bed and his friends immediately swamped James with questions. He explained the basics of what happened with the rest of the marauders.  
  
"I knew that slimy Slytherin git was not to be trusted. I told you. We'll get him back for what he did to Lily."  
  
"Sirius not now. We have to concentrate on that game we have with Slytherin at the end of the week. We'll think about revenge after the game."  
  
"Fine, then we'll just have to find a way to get that Slytherin back when we're playing. Maybe try and knock him off his broom." Sirius suggested. James just shook his head, but said nothing.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The school days went by rather quickly. Severus requested a seat change in potions and Lily dreaded the class that used to be one of her favourites. She rarely spoke to anyone, ate her meals quickly and spent the rest of her time in her room.  
  
Soon it was the quidditch game and everyone wondered what would happen between the two teams since the awful break-up between Severus and Lily. Lily didn't even want to play, but did not want to let her team down either, so she grudgingly got onto the field and took her position. Severus didn't want to play either, for he couldn't stand seeing Lily so glum, when she was usually so spirited. Severus vowed to end the game quickly.  
  
As soon as the game started, Severus concentrated on nothing, but finding the snitch. He spotted a speck of something gold, one minute into the game and dove for it. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was indeed the snitch. Grabbing it quickly he ended the game and ignored the silent stadium full of shocked faces. He left without a word and headed for the change room.  
  
He dressed quickly and left before any of the other players got back. Severus buried himself in his homework and ignored the door when it was slammed open. "What the hell was that?" Lucius screamed outraged. "The game barely even started and it ended!" Severus shrugged. "I didn't want to spend a minute longer than was necessary with those mudbloods and mudblood lovers and I don't want to play Quidditch anymore." The whole team stared at him in disbelieve. "Well that's too bad because we need a seeker and you're it!" Severus grabbed Lucius by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He leaned in until he was merely inches away from Lucius' face. "I said I don't want to play and I'm not going to, is that understood?" Lucius nodded and Severus released him.  
  
~~##########~~  
  
The whole school avoided Severus, including the Slytherins. James and Lily got together and Lily was looking much better ever since, but not as happy as she had once been. It was almost the end of the school year and the day of the full moon when Severus received a note by owl.  
  
Meet me at the Shrieking Shack. Just prod the knot in the tree trunk of the Whomping Willow with a long stick after dinner.  
  
Severus was curious, but cautious as he did what the note said. After some investigating, Severus found that the owl belonged to Black. It was disappointing how stupid Black had been to use his own owl. He passed the whomping willow and was now currently staring at Lupin in his werewolf form. He was about to approach him when a pair of arms pulled him clear of the shack and tree. Severus knew whom those arms belonged to, but stayed staring at the ground on which he sat.  
  
"Why did you save me?" James stared at him for a moment before replying truthfully. "Because Lily would have wanted me to." Severus closed his eyes and nodded, before opening them once more, locking eyes with James. "Take care of her. Protect her. Make her happy. Do what I can not do." Moments passed between them before James nodded. More time passed between them and this time Severus nodded, standing up. "I don't understand why you chose this tactic to break it off, but I understand why you did it and I respect your ability to do so." "Dumbledore?" James nodded. Severus said nothing and they left in separate directions. That night passed as though nothing occurred, but an unspoken truce had formed that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparently that wasn't the longest chapter, though I thought it would be. I also think the ending to this chapter was gay. What do you think? Was the ending good or should I change it? Should I just re-do the whole chapter again? PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks! 


	7. Graduation Party

Author's Note: Last chapter folks, thanks for reading thus far. Song is by S Club 7 "Have You Ever". Heard it, thought it would fit with the story.  
  
//_// = Telepathy ~_~ = Parseltongue *_* = Thoughts  
  
----------  
  
The bustling tavern, Three Broomsticks, was hosting the Graduation Party for Hogwarts' students. The place was crowded with dancing people as the music vibrated off the walls. No one noticed a hooded figure that entered the room silently. The figure was clad in black from head to toe. The hooded cloak that he wore hid his face from the crowd before him. The only thing that stood out about him was the silver dragon clasp that held the cloak together.  
  
The figure stuck to the shadows of the room, raven eyes surveying the room until finally resting upon the object of his search: an emerald-eyed, auburn-haired girl, who was currently dancing with the four marauders. The figure watched, waiting for the right moment to approach her. Finally it came when three of the marauders broke off to dance with their own partners, leaving the girl to dance with the raven-haired boy.  
  
The figure slowly approached the couple. The pair stopped dancing and studied the figure before them. He turned and bowed respectfully at the lady's partner.  
  
"May I have a dance with your lady, if she accepts?" A silky, but warm voice spoke from beneath the hood, raven eyes settling its gaze to the lady. James Potter nodded glancing at the girl in question. Slowly and hesitantly, Lily nodded as well. The figure bowed and took Lily's right hand, beginning a slow dance as the next song started.  
  
Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
  
And all your dreams are upside down  
  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round  
  
"Relax milady, for no harm shall befall you. I only wish for this one dance and no more." Lily slowly relaxed and gazed into the stranger's eyes. They were warm and tender and Lily couldn't help, but feel as though she was the only one to ever see them to unguarded. Lily felt as though she knew whom those eyes belonged to, but could not remember where she had seen them before.  
  
"Why do you hide your face?" Lily asked softly. A shadow passed over those raven eyes and they grew cold and hard, but as soon as the shadow came, it was gone, warmth replacing it once more. Lily frowned, but the figure shook his head ever so slightly. "I'm afraid you would not allow me to dance with you, if my identity was revealed. Please, may we just enjoy this dance?" Lily frowned again, but nodded.  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
  
Back in your arms where I belong  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
  
Lily closed her eyes and rested her head on the stranger's chest. It would seem as though she was made to fit in his arms. She pushed this feeling to the back of her mind and concentrated on the song.  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
Severus relished in the feeling of having Lily in his arms once more. He especially asked for this song to be played because it was how he felt about their situation. Severus knew Lily was engaged to Potter all ready and that it wasn't fair if he entered her life again, but Severus had to apologize. He could live with the knowledge that she would never be his again, but Severus had to tell her why he did what he did. Perhaps it was because of some small hope inside him that Lily would forgive him and wish to at least remain friends.  
  
Lily was also thinking about her relationship with Severus. She wished they were taking that road that the song spoke of, but she knew it was hopeless. Besides, she had James now. *But I'm not as happy as I would be with Severus. What is wrong with me? I'm dancing with someone that I don't even know and I'm thinking about Severus, while being engaged to James. *  
  
Lily lifted her head to gaze into the stranger's eyes once more. Those eyes were pained and apologetic. Lily didn't know why they were, but Lily felt the compelling need to comfort the figure in front of her. She lifted her hand and caressed the stranger's cheek. The figure closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more.  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus spoke revealing his real voice, pouring all of his feelings into those two words. Lily's eyes widened, but Severus didn't allow her to retreat. "This is neither the place nor the time to speak of this, but I had to tell you. Happy Birthday and congratulations on the wedding. May you have a long prosperous and loving marriage." Lily's eyes closed, as Severus kissed her cheek, tears flowing down her face. When she opened them once more, she found that Severus was no where to be found and that a present now rested in her hands.  
  
The marauders saw the tears flowing down Lily's face and ran to see if she was all right. Lily shook them off and locked gazes with James. Something was passed between the two and James nodded.  
  
"You guys keep partying. Lily and I are going to go home." James stated turning to his friends before ushering Lily outside. "Can you apparate?" Lily nodded and they disappeared from the street, unaware of pair of raven eyes that watched them. The figure in the shadow waited until the couple left before disapparating himself.  
  
-----------  
  
"Would you like me to stay Lily?" Lily nodded wordlessly and gestured for James to take a seat beside her. The couple was currently on the bed, located in James' room. Lily swallowed hard and opened her present. There was a box and a scroll inside. Lily picked up the scroll first and ran a finger over the seal. It was a picture of a large talon grasping something in its tight hold. A needle shot from the center of the seal and pricked Lily's skin.  
  
"Ow!" Lily immediately removed her finger, but not before a drop of blood spilt onto the seal. Slowly the talon began to release the object it was holding. It was a small orb that was glowing, which soon spread and covered the entire parchment. Slowly the scroll began to unroll itself to show a blank parchment that was slowly filling with words.  
  
"It's blank. or at least to me anyway." Lily looked at James, then back to the scroll.  
  
Lily,  
  
There is much I want to say, but I'm afraid I do not have much time, for my father will return shortly. No one must see this except for you, which is why this parchment is only keyed to your blood. If you wish to reveal this letter's contents to Potter or even Lupin, you may, but I must ask that you do not reveal it to Black or Pettigrew for it is clear that I do not trust them.  
  
First, I want to say I am sorry. I know it does not remove the heartache that you suffered, but it is the only thing that I can offer you. I had my reasons for betraying you like that. Both are tied to the upcoming threat with Voldemort. I am a spy for Dumbledore and therefore, am pretending to be a follower of Voldemort. That is one of the reasons why I had to break off our relationship so suddenly and painfully. The other reason would be that I am not allowed to be involved with a mortal. While, I would usually ignore that rule, I do not wish you to get hurt and the ones that created that rule are far more powerful than I am.  
  
Secondly, I want to congratulate you. Be happy Lily Evans, or should I say Lily Evans-Potter. (Lily smiled at that comment) I can only hope that you will forgive me in time. While I have no wish to reclaim you as a lover, I would very much like to be friends with you again.  
  
That is all I wish to say at this time and it is with these words that I end this letter: Be happy, live long, and have kids. all though I dread the thought of having more Potters in the world.  
  
Always at your service, Severus Snape  
  
P.S. Oh I almost forgot! Read the back of this letter after you are finished opening your present!  
  
Tears were flowing freely down Lily's face and she allowed herself to be pulled into James' embrace. "He said he dreads the thought of having more Potters in the world." Lily mumbled into his chest once the tears stopped and James chuckled. "Well, then we'll use this information to our advantage and create a whole army to torture him." Lily giggled and lifted her head from James' chest.  
  
Lily's fingers moved to open the small square box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. She lifted the small snow globe and shook it. Snow fell around the miniature model of Hogwarts and its grounds. It included the Whomping Willow, the lake, the forest, and the castle. It also included Hagrid's hut. It was extremely detailed.  
  
Lily passed the globe to James and picked up the parchment once again.  
  
It's a magical globe that allows you to insert a certain part of your memory into it, like a penseive, except that it'll be more like a picture rather than the actual event. To insert a memory, Stick your wand into the hole at the bottom of the globe, think of the memory you wish to place inside it and say "inserto". To switch from one image to another, tilt the globe upside down once. I have added a few in there I thought you might appreciate. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy your present.  
  
Lily took the globe from James' hands and did as the letter said. The scene inside the globe changed to the Griffindor common room, with the roaring fire and all. The next picture was of the Great Hall, and the one following that was a picture of her favorite spot by the lake, looking out into the horizon. The picture that came after that, brought fresh tears to Lily's eyes. It was of the place in the forest, where Lily last saw Severus. The picture had the band of unicorns that were drinking from it before they had interrupted. The water was reflecting the full moon that wasn't there. It was quite a remarkable sight. Lily smiled at the next image that appeared. Octave, Moonlight, and Firenze were side by side, smiling at her.  
  
James gasped at the image of the magnificent place in the forest with the unicorns and was even more shocked at the image of a two-headed hydra, a unicorn, and a centaur standing beside one another. Lily giggled at the expression on James' face and explained to him who the creatures were. To say James was shocked would have been an understatement, but he was glad that Lily wasn't so sad anymore.  
  
----------  
  
Severus was surprised to receive a letter requesting his presence at Lily's wedding, but ecstatic none the less.  
  
The couple had decided to go with the tradition muggle wedding and the wedding was a simple one with only a few good friends and family. Lily was wearing a gorgeous white gown that flowed gently around her. It hugged her body, revealing all the right curves. The gown left her neck bare, which revealed a small emerald crystal that hung on a simple silver chain.  
  
The couple exchanged vows, rings, and kisses. The reception was held in the Great Hall at Albus' insistence. Gifts were given to the newly weds, and speeches were made for them. The eating and dancing began and everyone was generally having a great time. Even Sirius had stopped from making a scene about Severus being at the wedding, so all in all, it was a wondrous occasion, but for how long it last no one knows.  
  
The End 


	8. Final Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay there the story is done. i don't know if that was a good ending or not, but it's the best I can do for now. I don't know whether there should be a sequal or not, tell me and I'll try to type one. Thanks for reading my story and i hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed. i couldn't have done this without you!  
  
Aurelius 


End file.
